Confusion in Kisses
by raybow
Summary: Santana loved Brittany, and loves Dani. Quinn likes living with Brittany, and Brittany misses Santana...how will this all end? edit: this is not brittana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this fic is about Dantana and Brittany's reaction...now mind you this is a dantana centric fic for the time being and I would like to focus most of it on that relationship. This is in no way anti brittana, and I believe that brittana is endgame. But I think that other relationships are important and dantana should have a chance. **

**So I hope you like this. **

Santana first saw her in the diner, bent over washing a table. Santana glanced down with out meaning too (though she totally meant too) and looking at the blonde's cleavage. She liked what she saw and when she looked up she met brown eyes that mirrored her own and Rachel's, but with a joyful sparkle in them and she felt alive again. Her heart skipped a beat and the blond smirked at her and waved a little wave. Santana found herself to nervous to respond and she looked down at the floor and continued walking over to her table to take the order that she was assigned by her boss.

After that she had that awkward encounter with the blond, who Rachel was able to name, "Her name is Dani, and she's gay." Rachel had said in a rush as she ran past Santana in attempt to duck out a few minutes early. Santana watched her tiny friend leave the diner and she let out a sigh. She walked over to sit with Dani, and said, "I dig your name." Dani responded with a small smile and a tilt of her head, not knowing what else to do with her hands (Santana could think of a few places for her hands though) she started to play with the ketchup bottle in an attempt to look busy and confident. "So do you think that your parents like knew that you were going to grow up to be a lesbian, giving you a boy name?" Santana said with a small smirk on her lips.

Dani looked at her in slight annoyance and said, "I'm not a lesbian..." Santana felt her heart drop.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just wear so much eyeliner..." Santana said...not being able to think of anything else to say.

"I'm totally kidding, I love lady parts." Dani smiled at her and laughed, Santana stared at her in shock, and then smiled back, the girl was really beautiful when she smiled, and loving lady parts was good... "Dani is short for Danielle, and no I don't think they knew, my parents are actually D-Bags. They caught me making out with a girl in the basement and all hell broke loose. I grabbed my guitar and never looked back... What about you?"

Santana prepared herself mentally for the answer that she knew she would have to give now that Dani had told her, "My parents were pretty cool, grandma not so much..." Dani nodded in an understanding way, her eyes rolling to the left corner of her eyes for a moment as if remembering the less tolerant people in her life which encouraged Santana to go on into more sacred territory, "I had a girlfriend, she was bi." Santana said. She said it, the bisexual part did bother her whether or not she could admit it. Brittany S. Pierce, her first everything had chosen a man over her. Santana had been willing to drop it all and come back when Brittany had told her no, to come to New York. Santana loved New York but she always felt like she was missing her best friend. Then Brittany went away to MIT, and told Trouty Mouth she missed lady kisses, but nothing happened. Santana got the occasional confused text about how to do something or maybe a like on her facebook statuses. But Brittany barely talked to her. Santana thought to mention she was bi because it stung to know that the dick won over her lady kisses...more than once.

"Any chance of you guys getting back together?" Dani asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck and avoiding Santana's emotional eyes.

The question surprised her and sent her in a flurry of emotion, sure she wanted to get back together with Brittany, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Brittany was her other half, the one who encouraged her and helped her come out. "I love her," Santana admitted, Dani looked down for a moment, "but um, that's over." Santana had traces of sadness in her voice as she said it out loud.

"I mean it's probably for the best..." Dani had her head on her fist like the thinking man, (more like smokin hot woman) as she said, "I think you need a 100% sapphic Goddess."

That was when Santana mumbled something about salt shakers and ran up to the arms of Rachel Berry who stared at her and said something about energy and gay and Santana ranted about sweaty underboobs. She didn't want to screw it up, Dani was a lesbian and Brittany had been easier... But Rachel reassured her that it would work out. From that moment on, something happened. Something wonderful. Santana went back over to Dani with a slight smile on her face, "Uhm, so like, maybe sometime we could go out to eat or something, not here, if there was a breadstix I'd take you there."

"I'd love that." Dani got up smiling at the latina and walked away, Santana couldn't help but watch that.

* * *

Dani and Santana had been official for two months now, and in lesbian time that meant like five years or something Santana found out soon enough. The two girls became extremely close very quickly. Dani was wonderful, she sang, she laughed at Santana's lame ass jokes, and she was just beautiful.

"Santana," Dani's voice called from the bathroom.

"Dani!" Santana answered back, she was in a baggy shirt of Dani's as she walked into the bathroom and put her arms around the shorter woman, "I was wondering when you'd want more." Santana started kissing Dani's soft neck but Dani pulled away.

"No you need to cut your nails I swear to God the walls of my vag are like never ending victims to your perfect manicure San." Dani said in a lecturing tone.

"Britt, I mean other women never minded it..." Santana pouted, she swore at herself internally for mentioning her ex. It was habit sometimes, because really Brittany was the only other woman she had sex with repeatedly.

"You can say her name Santana I won't be hurt." Dani said in a soft voice, "I know she was important to you."

Important was one word to describe the connection that Santana still had with her ex girlfriend. The three years in glee club and on the cheerleading team with the crazy coach Sue Sylvester, and the secrecy. But at the same time the years filled with laughter and true friendship. Sometimes it was as if Brittany left much more than a broken heart when she danced out of Santana's life. "Not as important as you babe..." Santana said breaking the silence her thoughts had created.

"Santana..." Dani turned and faced Santana with a tired expression, "We all have exes and she was your only one... I get it, it's normal. I know you've never really dated seriously before her and I so please don't think I get uneasy every time you mention her or talk to her." Dani reached out and took Santana's hands in her own.

"I lo...I like you a lot Dani." Santana said with a smile. She looked over at the bed, "I know no sex, but maybe we could get our cuddles on before we like...go to work?" Dani just nodded and the two women made their way to the bed and laid down together, Santana was the big spoon and it felt nice to be able to hold a smaller woman in her arms.

* * *

"She said what?" Brittany said into her cell phone, Tina Cohen-Chang was on the other end.

"She basically said you were a slut, numerous times, because you're bisexual." Tina's annoying voice said on the other end.

"I don't know what to say..." Brittany lowered her head to one hand as she gripped the phone more tightly, "Who did she say it too?"

"Dani." Tina said one word.

"Who is he?" Brittany asked in curiosity, was it someone who was interested in her somehow so Santana felt the need to lash out to keep her single and potentially on the market? Brittany shook her head at the insanity that was Santana Lopez and felt an arm on her shoulder.

"She is Santana's new girlfriend. A pretty singing blond that works with her at the diner." Tina exclaimed. Brittany almost dropped her phone.

"She has a girlfriend?" Brittany whispered.

"It's being called true love by one Miss Rachel Berry, and you know how she is." Tina informed.

"Why are you telling me this Tina?" Brittany demanded, "Is this some retaliation because you were the other Asian for years?"

"What? Shut up Brittany, no it isn't." Tina's voice squeaked. "I have to go. Remind me not to tell you anything anymore."

The line went dead and Brittany ended the call and glanced at the woman behind her with hazel eyes who stared into her blue ones, "Tina?" the other blond asked and Brittany nodded.

"Sannie has a girlfriend." Brittany whispered.

"Uh..." Quinn Fabray looked around their shared apartment and settled her gaze on the tiny couch.

"I didn't really stop to think about how sad that might make me, though she should be entitled to share her lady kisses..." Brittany said.

"Yeah totally..." Quinn Fabray said. Quinn was a classically beautiful lady. She had soft blond hair that was waved around her face and bright hazel eyes. She was tiny, and she looked like some innocent pixie. Especially right now as she leaned closer to Brittany. Brittany flushed and looked away from Quinn.

"She called me a slut." Brittany said.

"It's Santana she'd never say a bad thing about you." Quinn murmured.

"Yeah she would it's Santana..." Brittany snorted. The three girls had been best friends in highschool. Quinn Fabray had been head cheerleader for the majority of the time, until she quit the squad for good and Santana became the next in line. After they graduated and Brittany had been held back, she got the ranks. Though it never affected her popularity, she didn't really care. She just liked dancing, and she wanted everyone to know that she could come back from bad things, meaning she could come back from this. "I'll call her and find out what she said."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn said. "Just ignore it. Move on Brittany, she did." Quinn shook her head, her blond locks falling around her face.

"You know she calls you bat shit crazy." Brittany said absent mindedly.

"Yeah I know." Quinn huffed. "But us crazy women are good in bed."

"What?" Brittany asked, her voice rose an octave as she tried to picture how Quinn Fabray would be in bed.

"Nothing B, just don't call her." Quinn walked out of the room then, pulling her warmth away from Brittany and carrying mysterious pain with her. "Also I might start a fight club like that movie..."

"What the fuck Quinn, don't copy movies anymore!" Brittany called out as Quinn left the room. Sometimes living with Quinn really showed Brittany what role reversal was. Quinn needed someone stable, and Brittany was the closest thing to it. Quinn could get mad in a flash and then really smile at you and make your heart melt, Brittany just had a thing for bitches. Though these two were just roommates, Brittany reminded herself.

She took a deep breath muttered "Fuck it Lord T, I am so calling Santana."

* * *

The phone rang, Santana tired as fuck, recognized the ringtone, a recording of Brittany S. Pierce singing, "I want to dance with somebody who loves me!" Santana acted on instinct and answered rather quickly, "Hello?"

"Santana you're awake... I know it's late because Lord T just started to gamble...online." Brittany's voice came out of the phone and it was real, no old voicemails or songs, it was Brittany's voice. Santana felt her heart race fast.

"Brittany why are you calling so late?" Santana whispered. She moved away from the tiny girl who was gripping her, which for some reason happened to be Rachel Berry (it happened a lot, Kurt was a victim too, and when Blaine stayed over it was him. Rachel liked to cuddle, with everyone) who moved to grab Santana's girlfriend pillow.

"I just wanted to talk... You never minded before..." Brittany's innocent voice hit Santana square in the chest and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, picturing Brittany's pout and large blue eyes.

"You haven't called me since...well...before the break up B." Santana said.

"Well I was so mad back then...but it's been like a year." Brittany said happily. "I want to talk to my best friend."

"You know what, their's a reason." Santana said catching the break in Brittany's voice on the last two words. "Talk to me Britt Britt..."

"You haven't called me that since high school." Brittany whispered.

"Just talk." Santana breathed out, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. This relationship never got it's closure.

"I know what you said about me Santana and it made me sad. Sad is stupid, I am not stupid. I'm not a slut." Brittany's voice raised volume with each sentence and Santana cringed, holding the phone away from her ear.

"Brittany I never called you a slut..." Santana lied.

"You might not have used the words but you like meant it." Brittany said in a quiet voice.

"Well-" Santana pulled the phone back from her ear again as Brittany's normally quiet voice blasted through the phone.

"YOU CALLED ME A SLUT BECAUSE I'M BISEXUAL SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!"

"You left me for a man twice Brittany..." Santana said angrily, "I can't help it if the truth comes out."

"Santana don't deflect." Brittany said in a calm tone. "Those two times were because you weren't into me."

"I admitted to you everything Brittany! You left me hanging, and then when he fucked up you came crawling back to me! That damn cripple was your first choice Brittany, back then..." Santana repeated herself, the argument they always had.

"Santana that was when we were like 16 and as much as I loved you, I couldn't trust you yet. It took us both time to get into that pattern we fit into so well... I miss it sometimes but then you broke up with me." Brittany's tiny voice came through the phone and Santana cringed.

"I did that because I wanted you to be happy, I hurt you." Santana said, "But that wasn't official."

"Oh Sannie is it still not 'official' or is it okay for you to fuck other women? But it's not okay for me to date Sam? OR ANYONE ELSE?!"

Santana closed her eyes and almost hung up, Brittany was being unfair, but so was she. "Brittany..."

"What Santana?" Brittany snapped.

"I didn't mean it okay?" Santana whispered. "I guess I still get hurt that you chose him over me..."

"I didn't, you had dumped me first, I didn't want to come running back just because you decided it was okay." Brittany snapped agian.

"I get it. I have to go." Santana said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Dani?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"Because we never talk." Santana said lamely.

"Is the break up still unofficial?" Brittany sounded like she was pleading.

"I think it was pretty official when I found out about you and Sam..." Santana said. "But I have work at like five in the morning and it's like two now B, I have to go..."

"Okay." Brittany hung up with out saying goodbye and Santana felt herself going numb. She did it, she hurt Brittany again. She put her head in her hands and let out a loud howl. She knew it wouldn't wake up Lady Hummel or Rachel and she just kept sobbing. She never wanted to hurt the blond again, she never wanted to hear that pain in Brittany's voice. She knew that she was supposed to be completely over Brittany Pierce but obviously she still felt...something, and it pained her. She thought of Dani's brown eyes, Dani's warm smile, and the way Dani let go of her past. Dani was new. Dani made her feel better, and she wanted to cry in Dani's arms, but at the same time she wanted to go comfort her ex.

She knew where she needed to go.

* * *

Dani heard the loud knocks on her door and she sprang out of bed in confusion because who would knock on her door at such a late hour? She ran and opened it up to see her girlfriend hunched over in her door frame, sobbing.

"Santana?" Dani said stupidly. She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming or something.

"I love you Dani..." Santana sobbed, "I love you so much, this is all happening so fast. I can't, I mean she called. She called me!" Santana wailed. Dani reached down to help the sobbing latina up and felt confused but elated, Santana had said those three words.

"Well I love you too Santana." Dani whispered, "But who called you?"

"Brittany..." Santana whispered. Dani felt her heart drop a little when she heard that name, and saw the state that Santana was in. She didn't want too hear what Santana would say, the two girls sat on Dani's couch and Santana said again, "Brittany..."

"Honey you need to speak..." Dani said as she put her arms around Santana.

"Brittany called me because she found out that what I said." Santana whispered as she sniffled, Dani looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"What did you say exactly?" Dani asked in confusion.

"I called her a slut because she's bi, or I implied it, Britt's confusing when she talks." Santana said with her eyes growing distant, "She found out because of that Asian bitch Tina, Man hands probably told her."

"Man hands, Tina?" Dani felt her head about to explode, Santana was talking about people she did not know and it made her really want to know.

"High school, and Rachel is Man hands." Santana explained.

"Uh, well did you two fight?" Dani asked, unsure of what to do. She wondered if Brittany would know what to do.

Santana nodded. "She asked if our break up was still unofficial and then basically hung up because I'm a first class bitch. I just insult people, especially the ones I love."

Dani jerked back at that statement, "You still..."

"I can't do that to you...there is so much you need to understand about us Dani, me and Brittany... I cheated on her...we weren't even together because I was afraid of what would happen if I told anyone." Santana said in one big breath.

"No, not tonight, shhh.." Dani grabbed Santana and pulled her into a hug, stroking Santana's long black hair, the raven haired girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about this." Santana whispered.

"I am too..." Dani replied back and the two girls sat there together, "We might need to talk in the morning...we both have the day off..." Dani added. Santana just let out a sob and the two girls fell asleep like that.

* * *

The morning brought a new day for Quinn, and a new day meant more hiding from Brittany. Brittany was intuitive and knew something was up, and maybe she should tell the girl. Ever since Brittany had moved to Boston the two had moved in together and gotten closer. Brittany understood her.

Quinn had a baby in high school and gave it up for adoption. She had it with Noah Puckerman, the man whore of her old high school who had managed to charm her that year, and then her alcoholic mother took her back, and she just basically lost it. She cut all her hair off and masturbated to pictures of Rachel Berry, though Rachel never found out. After that she screwed her psych teacher at Yale, and then screwed her best friend simply because she could. Now she lived with her other best friend and found herself really liking it. Brittany held her when she cried, laughed with her, and called her out on her bull shit, like wanting to start a fight club (she didn't watch the movie but she heard so much about it), or wanting to try crack (she goes through weird phases and is crazy, no really she is.).

Brittany was sleeping on the couch in shorts that had ducks, and an old shirt of Santana's, Quinn looked with slight jealous and poked Brittany with her toe.

"Oh my god..." Brittany woke up and shoved Quinn's foot away. "Q what the?"

"Take off that shirt Brittany, you fucking should have asked me for a shirt. Not Santana's old shirt..." Quinn snapped, her hazel eyes burned into Brittany's blue orbs and Brittany looked down and smirked.

"Quinn, I have had this shirt since I was 13, Santana and I shared it, but to be honest I forgot it was hers... I just wear it because it's old." Brittany shrugged, "Plus Lord Tubbington cuddles with me more." Lord Tubbington was a cat, and he was fat. He meowed in response and Quinn raised one eyebrow and turned away.

"Well you can share clothes with me too..." She muttered, she walked to the kitchen.

"You're tiny Q, I'm like tall. I gotta pee." Brittany ran to the bathroom and Quinn looked at Brittany's phone sitting on the counter, with one text from Santana Lopez:

_I miships you B we need to talk.-s_

Quinn wanted to delete it but Brittany walked out and saw her phone, she met Quinn's eyes and said, "I can't really not answer her." Brittany said.

"I know, but if you need other women...or someone who cares, let me know." Quinn stormed out of the kitchen leaving Brittany reeling in confusion.

* * *

**A/N This is the first chapter to a fic that might be long, and might be short. Can you guess the main ships in this one? I know it's not Brittana centric and I hope that doesn't drive people away. This fic supports dantana romance and brittana friendship.**


	2. Talking and Migraines

Dani sat in her arm chair, a large blanket draped over her tiny knees as she watched Santana pace back and forth, "Santana just sit down and tell me what this means for us." Dani snapped finally, she watched the raven haired girl's chocolate brown eyes open wider and the emotion in them become overwhelming. Santana Lopez and emotion didn't always go well together.

"Dani..." Santana said. She shook her head and looked sad, "I love you, I never said we were breaking up just because Brittany called me once, I'm not like hung up on her."

"Right which is totally why it's normal to show up on someone's door step at 2 in the damn morning sobbing about her ex." Dani retorted, she shook her head, her blond hair coming loose from it's ponytail and framing her round face. Santana looked pained. "You said you had to tell me shit, so go ahead and tell me."

Santana nodded, she sat down on the couch and looked straight into Dani's eyes, "You need to understand why Brittany being mad means so much to me, it's not just about some undying love, it's about me too. So much of me and my past. I want to tell you my coming out story, it's only like 3 years long." Santana smiled weakly and Dani rolled her eyes but returned the smile, relief flooding her.

"Santana you don't need to explain yourself." Dani said, she went to get up but Santana's sharp look held her in her place, squatting above the chair, so she decided to sit down again and pay attention to her still at the moment girlfriend.

"I was 15 and a sophomore..." Santana began.

_Santana watched her best friend, Brittany Pierce walk up to her in the empty locker room, "I didn't mean to say that sex wasn't dating and we were having it Sannie..." Brittany said with her infamous pout that got Santana weak in the knees. Santana wanted to roll her eyes but Brittany leaned down and pecked her cheek. _

_"Britt Britt it's okay... Just let me do the talking next time." Santana said with a sigh, she linked pinkies with Brittany and they walked out of the locker room. Brittany looked around in a daze as she walked next to the latina._

_"S, are you driving me home so we can get our cuddle on?" Brittany asked with a hopeful tone. Santana turned and looked at Brittany with a sneer._

_"Brittany, I'm meeting Puckerman tonight, he's going to show me how to party. I'd invite you, but well, I..." Santana's sneer fell away from her face as she thought of why she couldn't invite Brittany with her, the innocent blue eyes shouldn't be subjected to the disgusting things Puckerman did. Noah Puckerman had gotten that bitch Quinn pregnant anyway, he couldn't be allowed near Brittany. _

_"You could just ditch him you know, and spend time with me." Brittany whispered. _

_"I know but that would look weird if I didn't have a man on my arm B, and we don't want to look weird. Just come to the party with me this Friday..." Santana said, that way they could get drunk and use the excuse to dance on eachother all night in public and maybe Brittany would stop bitching about wanting to spend more time together. Santana felt guilt surge through her body but shook it off. _

Dani sat there staring at Santana, the woman in front of her now, did not sound like the girl in the story. "So, Puckerman, he was your boyfriend?" Dani asked curiously, Santana smirked in a way that made Dani shudder.

"No he was just some guy I screwed at the time, no one tied Santana Lopez down." Santana said somewhat proudly, Dani raised one eyebrow reminding Santana of Quinn and shook her head.

"Santana, you dated Brittany for like three years right?" Dani asked, "So you must've started like your sophomore year..."

"No Dani, that's how long we fucked." Santana said in a straight tone of voice. She looked right into Dani's eyes, "You need to listen to me and listen good. Does that story sound like we dated? No."

"Then please do finish," Dani sat back in her chair and looked at Santana who took a deep breath and continued with teary eyes.

_Friday rolled around and Santana was in the living room of Noah Puckerman's house, with Puckerman pressed up against her, his hands beneath her tight shirt, roaming around, "Lopez you are so hot, I totally want to bang you right here." Puck breathed into her face, Santana wrinkled her nose at his horrid breath and pushed him away._

_"Where is Brittany?" She asked Puck, who shrugged. _

_"Don't you two usually arrive together?" He asked. _

_"Yeah but she found another ride." Santana explained, then her eyes fell upon the slim, tall blond who was all over Matt Rutherford, practically dry humping on the couch. Santana pushed Puck aside and screamed, "RUTHERFORD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her off. _

_"I was...what the fuck Lopez?" Matt looked up in shock, and he looked drunk too. Santana decided not to kick his ass instead she turned to Brittany who looked at her with pain in her eyes. _

_"Santana what are you doing?" Brittany asked slowly._

_"What the fuck am I doing? It's more like what are you doing, with that guy, in public Britt?" Santana whispered, she tugged Brittany through the crowd and into a bathroom, shutting the door behind her._

_"What? Do I stop you with Puckerman, or Finn Hudson, or any of those other boys?!" Brittany demanded, her blue eyes shining with determination to not be wrong in this situation, Santana could tell. _

_"That's because I do it to keep my reputation in order, and if mine is in order, then yours is too Brittany." Santana explained. "And I need sex, warm bodies, it's important too me." _

_Brittany let out a loud laugh, "Yeah I know, warm bodies, it is sooo important to have sex with those dickheads, and me too, I keep you satisfied, right Santana Lopez?" _

_"Brittany..." Santana closed her eyes. _

_"I bet Puck didn't tell you how he fucked me last night." Brittany whispered._

_"What?!" Santana looked into the clear iciness of Brittany's eyes and shook her head, "Brittany, please tell me you're lying..."_

_"I'm not though. I did it so that we can have threesomes. Now I get more time with you Sani..." Brittany said in her mock stupid tone, her blue eyes shining icily, she smiled and a vacant expression came over her face._

_"Britt I..." Santana shook and edged to the bathroom door._

_"Don't worry San, you still took my v card." Brittany offered, she looked sorry all of a sudden and Santana stepped closer to her._

_"I'm not, that's a great idea, that way we can spend more time together, awesome!" Santana smiled and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, she pulled the tall blond closer and kissed her earlobes, "Now show me what you did to him."_

_The mood had changed so quickly from tense to sexual tension and they fucked in the bathroom. When they were done Santana left first and made Brittany wait fifteen minutes before coming out so no one would suspect anything. Santana knew how shitty she was being, but then again, so did Brittany. _

Dani stared at her girlfriend in shock, "Santana...honey..." She had no idea what to say, the person she was describing sounded heartless, but at the same time like she needed a hug.

"Dani I'm not like that anymore." Santana said in a hushed voice. "But that is what you need to understand, back then, I hurt her, and myself. I can't lie to myself again or do stupid shit like that. I tell you she's a slut because she's bi, I'm just repeating history. I mean," Santana shrugged her shoulders but Dani just nodded.

"Santana, I get it, but you made one mistake because you were pissed off or in the heat of the moment, it's okay." Dani said in a reassuring tone.

"No it isn't, especially since we never got closure. Brittany and I don't even talk, and when we do, the past comes up." Santana shook her head, "It can't be good for us to be like that."

"But you aren't even with her, why does it matter?" Dani felt her temper rising, she didn't want to think about Santana needing closure with her ex girlfriend.

"Because then I can move on better and not feel so damn guilty or jilted." Santana said in a loud voice. "Dani you don't understand, because you weren't in my shoes. You came out and you had the courage to leave."

Dani shook her head, "You sound like a bitch in this story." Dani said slowly, Santana smirked at her and nodded, "You're still a bitch but you're sweet around me."

"You bring out a side of me no one has before." Santana whispered, "Around Brittany I was sweeter because I knew she wanted me to be. She had control over me. You make me want to be sweeter so that you know I can be, not because you want me to be...it's refreshing. I have the choice, you wouldn't leave me for snapping at someone because I had a bad day, and you aren't demanding of me in any way. This relationship was natural." Santana looked up into Dani's eyes with a watery smile.

"I uh, I love you for you Santana." Dani said.

"I love you." Santana shrugged. "I got more to tell you though."

_Santana sat there as she watched Brittany run to her crying, "He called me stupid!" Brittany wailed. Santana put her arms around her best friend and held her._

_"Britt Britt you are a genius..." Santana crooned. She wondered what this meant for the couple she despised. Artie was a nerd in a wheel chair and it pissed Santana off that she had finally admitted her feelings for Santana only to be shoved to the side. _

_"I love you but I love Artie." Brittany had said on many occasions, her blue eyes shining with hope for her to understand. _

_This time though it looked as if Brittany was done for good, "I broke up with him because he called me stupid, I hate him!" Brittany cried._

_"I know you do, he's an ass." Santana agreed. The two girls locked gazes and that energy spark that was never to be denied passed through them. Santana took Brittany's hand, "You think maybe after school, you could make it to my house, and we could...talk?"_

_Brittany averted her blue eyes from Santana's brown ones but nodded. _

_They did meet up and they had sex, Brittany didn't say "I love you" like she usually did and Santana cried it out loud. Brittany just smiled at her and kept going. The two girls kept it up but there was tension. All the way until..._

_Santana stood in the auditorium in her black dress and faced Brittany, "That duet with Mercedes was really hot." Brittany grinned at her._

_"Do you love me?" Santana asked._

_"I..." Brittany looked around._

_"Do you Brittany? Because I'm all yours, out and everything." Santana said through tears._

_"Not by choice." Brittany reminded the latina, "The commercial that the senator put out to ruin Coach Sue."_

_"Brittany, I accepted it...Just tell me how you feel. No more hiding, no more using boys to hide what we have." Santana said as she looked up at the blond who just stood there. She could barely see through her tears, and she almost lowered her head and walked away. _

_"Santana, I never stopped loving you, I just got scared, but if we can be unicorns together then I'm all for that." Brittany said with a soft smile she reached over and took Santana's hand. Santana felt happier then she ever had, her heart was soaring and she pulled Brittany into a long hug. _

_"I will never be happier than this moment..." Santana whispered._

This time Dani was pissed, "So you decide to tell me about how you two had a happy ending?" She snapped at Santana who jumped up at the same time she did.

"No Dani, this is how I had trouble accepting myself and how even at the end it wasn't even me, I'm not real. I'm just pretending, I mean yeah I'm okay with it now and all...but I slept with more men then most straight women..." Santana opened her arms as if to say, that was it.

"Santana I don't give a flying fart how many men you slept with before me, or women. As long as you don't sleep with anyone else when you're with me, officially with me, and that is what we are. You and your ex had a rough time, an emotional time, and you were growing, I get it. I know why you told me, honesty is good. I am glad I know all this." Dani nodded.

Santana stared at her, "Emotions are hard..." Santana murmured.

"Yeah and first love is usually the hardest. I mean you two will always have that connection, and she was your best friend Santana. I get it, it was like an epic romance, and this isn't." Dani shrugged, "This is simple and sweet, at least to me."

"YES!" Santana exclaimed, "Brittany was magical and difficult and made me want to kill myself sometimes, but this, this is just so damn simple and happy, I mean it gets hard, but you get me. It didn't take time, you just accept me..." Santana smiled.

Dani rolled her eyes and had a quick thought about first time lesbians totally not getting it but smiled at her girlfriend. "We all have that one relationship Santana, male or female, gay, bi or straight."

Santana just walked over and collapsed into Dani's arms.

* * *

Brittany held her breath as Quinn walked back out of the bathroom. "Quinn, I am going to New York to see Santana." She whispered. Quinn's hazel eyes narrowed.

"Than so am I." Quinn decided.

"It leaves like now." Brittany edged to the door but Quinn came out with a large bag packed.

"I am always prepared B, I got kicked out at 16 remember?" She raised her eyebrow and walked to the door, "I'll just by a ticket at the damn station, come on Brittany."

Brittany let out a sigh, "Quinn, you can't baby me."

"I need you around to baby me though." Quinn said in a small voice.

* * *

Rachel sat at the dining room table staring at Dani who was staring at the picture, "Damn, no one told me she was this beautiful." Dani whispered.

"She is a good dancer." Rachel said.

"I uh, well that's good." Dani rolled her eyes but looked down at the picture of Brittany and Santana holding eachother in the choir room that was their old glee club, "Who is that?" She pointed to another blond.

"That's Quinn, don't worry Santana only had intercourse with her, they never dated." Rachel said in a helpful tone that Dani found made her feel worse.

"Quinn is a fucking model." Dani said in shock.

"Yeah actually...but she has quite the behavior problem." Rachel said.

Quinn had been the one to frantically call, warning Dani herself of the impending visit that Brittany was about to make. This is why Dani sat in Santana's usual seat as Santana worked at the diner, Santana had asked Dani to entertain the two blondes until she could get home. Dani called her a coward.

"She looks like an angel." Dani said.

"I know."

Then the doorbell rang and Rachel looked up, "I will get it." Dani said, she got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see the two blondes staring back at her in surprise.

* * *

Brittany expected to see Santana open that door, and instead there stood a beautiful blond with shining brown eyes and a slight frown. She was curvy, no denying that, and soft. Her hair was blond with dark roots and she wore a large sweater and grey leggings. She stared back at Brittany with a somewhat pissed off expression, "Brittany?" She asked. Brittany stared back blankly and just nodded.

"I am Quinn Fabray." Quinn said suddenly, she glanced at the short girl in the door way with a slight smirk.

"Dani." Brittany said, "You're my exes girlfriend Dani." Dani just nodded. "I have a migraine." Brittany whispered.

* * *

**A/N I added one more chapter where they finally meet! **


	3. Conversation and Love

Dani stood there in a state of shock as she stared at the women standing in front of her, she stared at the piercing blue eyes and barely heard Rachel say, "Quinn, Brittany, please come in!" Dani felt the tiny brunette pull her to the side as Brittany was the first to enter the apartment, her blue eyes taking it all in with a sense of wonder and something else that Dani couldn't quite place. She shifted from one foot to another and glanced at the blond with hazel eyes who was smiling coolly at her.

"You must be Dani, I believe we conversed on the phone?" Quinn asked in a polite tone, she raised one eyebrow and Dani couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful she was in person.

"Yeah that's me..." Dani glanced down at her bare feet with black toe nails and frowned.

"Where's Santana?" Asked Brittany, her frown sharp against her innocent face as she turned and looked at Quinn instead of Dani.

"She is working she asked Dani and I to greet you while she was working." Rachel said suddenly. Rachel's brown eyes were shining with friendliness as she stepped closer to Dani and settled her arm around the short blonde's shoulders.

"I see..." Brittany looked around and then took a deep breath, "I was kind of hoping to talk to her alone."

"No." Dani said before she could stop herself, she stepped forward, her eyes burning into the blue orbs and said, "If you have something to say, you can say it to me as well. Santana and I are very serious as a couple and hide nothing from each other."

"Did she tell you I called her last night?" Brittany asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes." Dani said, she smiled coldly at the blue eyed girl and Quinn let out a giggle.

"Oh." Brittany crossed her arms as if covering herself.

"Honesty is something we treasure in our relationship." Dani whispered.

"Of course..." Brittany replied. She looked again at the shorter blonde and grimaced. She shook her head. "Quinn and I were hoping to stay here for the night."

"Oh well I'll have to ask Kurt and Santana, see if we have room..." Rachel said slowly, her eyes shifted over to Dani's. Dani just shook her head, insecurity washed over her. She had no idea that it would feel like this, to see the woman her girlfriend might still love, that it would burn her like it did right now. Obviously Brittany wouldn't let go so easily.

"Fine." Quinn said quickly, "But B and I actually came to do some sight seeing and stuff. We wanted to say hello, now we'll say goodbye. Call us when S gets out of work and we can all do dinner or something." She smiled at Dani and walked over to her. Dani stared back into those hazel eyes, almost being trapped into a trance as she stared at the beautiful girl. "Dani it was really nice meeting you..." Quinn pulled the shorter woman into a long hug and Dani stiffened as she felt Quinn's arms go around her.

"Uh nice meeting you too?" Dani phrased it as a question as she was pulled into the hug and clumsily returned it. She looked over at the door to see Brittany was already walking out of it, and let out a sigh. "I will let Santana know that you stopped by, and that you both want to see her later." Dani said as she let go of Quinn. Quinn nodded with a small smile and a slight wave, then she turned and followed her friend out the door.

Dani stood there in the living room, Rachel right behind her, "How the fuck did Brittany even find out that Santana said those things?" Dani asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and Dani just rolled her eyes, the two girls went to watch some of "The Office" on netflix and await Santana's arrival, because Lord know's that hot piece of ass was in mucho trouble or whatever. Fucking bitch. Dani let her self relax as she watched the hilariously wrong show and waited.

* * *

Rachel Berry is a good person, she can sing, she can dance, and most of all she can act. She remembered hearing about how Santana was bashing bisexuals, and guess what? Rachel was bisexual. Sure, she never told anyone because she had a boyfriend through out high school, and she didn't want Santana attacking her about it. But she identified as bisexual and even had a short lived affair with her dance teacher (which explained the sexual tension rising from miles away with each insult the teacher had hurled at her.) Rachel didn't like that Santana Lopez thought she had any rights to bash someone for their sexuality, and Rachel was fuming.

Of course she still kept in touch with her old New Direction choir members, sending out a weekly email and they all emailed her back, even if it wasn't every week. (No one used email really and they all encouraged her to use facebook more often.) She also phoned some of them, and that included Tina Cohen-Chang, the sweet forgotten girl who needed a hug and some attention. Tina had taken a liking to Rachel ever since the two women had bonded her senior year, and when Tina graduated she had moved to Vermont to major in music and teaching, hoping to combine the two. Rachel had found herself answering her phone because Tina called her bored and wanting to make a bus trip to NYC for the day to see her.

"Hello?" Rachel had said as she answered, curiously, Tina never called her.

"Rachel, what's up?" Tina said in her quiet voice, "Tell me what happened with you lately, I want to come see you!"

Rachel had started talking about everything, like about how Santana had met someone and how they had become official at the end of the summer and now that September was ending and October was beginning, the Fall looked beauitful. Tina had made all the right comments and eventually Rachel said this before she knew what was happening, "The only thing that bugs me is Santana's attitude towards bisexuals, she insulted them a few times, and even Brittany! I know she loved Brittany more than words can say and she was hurt, but it was a bit out of character for her to say anything."

"Oh..." Tina had said, "Wow, tell me more, did she say anything specific?"

"Uhm, well...she just said that bisexuals have a tendency to choose men over women. Nothing to bad, that and lump them with 'experimental college girls.' I don't know, it's just an unfair judgement..." Rachel said.

"Oh my god she didn't!" Tina said in a gossipy tone, Rachel found herself rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"It is absolutely nothing to gossip over Tina, she just was blowing off steam." Rachel really thought about how she was going to regret telling Tina anything.

She was right.

Because right after she hung up with Tina, Tina sat in her tiny dorm room looking at her phone. Her wallpaper was a picture of her and Mike, her ex boyfriend. She wanted to change it but she missed it so much. She got pissed off. She never liked Brittany, or Santana, the two cheeleaders always were hotter and took attention away from her. She knew that she was being juvenile, but she called Brittany and let her know just what Santana Lopez was saying. After she did that, she lay down in her bed and had herself a good cry over what she had become. Because Tina hated this part of herself more than anything and she hated hurting the people who loved her more than anything and had rallied around her more than once to help her out.

But...

This is what lead to Rachel sitting next to Dani on the couch in her apartment, not really thinking about that conversation with Tina, even when Dani voiced concern and question at how Brittany found until she got up to go get a water for herself, and a coke for Dani. She had to look at the picture of the glee club she had hung on her fridge. She had to see the way Tina's arm was slung around Mike's shoulders, and the way Quinn was staring gloomily into the distance. She had to stand there for a good minute before running out to Dani and saying, "I am so sorry Dani!"

"What...?" Dani looked confused, she took the coke anyway though and opened the can as Rachel bawled on the floor.

"I told Tina, and Tina told Brittany, she must have!" Rachel cried out.

"Oh..." Dani just shook her head confused, and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I was mad because..well...don't tell anyone Dani, I'm bisexual." Rachel said in a watery voice. Dani raised her eyebrow and smiled a little.

"I won't." Dani sounded like she was about to laugh and Rachel ignored her, because she was outing herself and it deserved her own utmost attention.

"I didn't tell anyone because it doesn't really matter..." Rachel said, preparing her big speech.

"Rach, it's cool." Dani said.

"No I really must explain!" Rachel insisted.

"No...you really mustn't." Dani said. She stared at Rachel and Rachel let out a sigh but agreed and sat down next to Dani again. "You can tell Santana that you told Tina though when she gets home." Dani added.

"Fuck you." Rachel muttered.

* * *

Santana stood outside her apartment, shaking. She had no idea what would await her once she went inside. Would Dani be dead because Brittany and Quinn killed her? She stood there debating whether or not to go in when the door swung open and a familiar blond stood there with fiery eyes and a face scrunched up in adorable anger, "You coward!" Dani cried as she pointed at Santana. Santana felt relief at the sight of her angered girlfriend, so much relief that she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and breathed in her scent of flowers and cherry chapstick.

"Oh thank the lesbian gods you're okay!" Santana gasped as she held Dani against her. Dani squirmed away, and growled, actually growled, which was so adorable that Santana had to laugh.

"You left me alone with your ex and someone you fucked?" Dani screeched at the top of her lungs, which must have impressed Rachel who gave an approving nod and seemed to be measuring the capacity with her hands.

"Babe... I really did have to work and I thought if you met them, you'd know there is nothing to worry about." Santana explained gently. "I know I should've been here, but you agreed to meet them for me."

"What the fuck." Dani shook her head, her brown eyes shining and her bosom heaving up and down, drawing Santana's eye. "Stop staring at my tits Santana."

"I..." Santana looked up sheepishly with a childish grin and Dani just rolled her eyes.

"Santana you can't justify this, you need to talk to them, they want to meet you for dinner." Dani whispered.

"Dani, I just needed to think about what I would say, I wasn't ready..." Santana shrugged.

"Santana..." Dani sighed. "Just call them okay? I have to go home now." Dani ran out of the apartment leaving Santana alone, well Rachel was there looking guilty about something.

"Santana... It's my fault this all happened." Rachel whispered.

"What?" Santana looked at the other girl and shook her head.

"I heard you tell Dani what you thought of bisexuals, I told Tina...not out of spite, I was just conversing with her." Rachel shrugged.

"I'm too tired to kick your smurf ass Rachel, just stay out of my business from now on." Santana muttered. She walked past the tiny diva and into her bedroom swiftly.

* * *

It was just dinner, so Brittany shouldn't be nervous. She just had to dress well and maybe more like a unicorn would dress, she liked ducks so maybe a duck outfit would work. Quinn was sitting next to her. They had been invited back to Rachel's apartment where Kurt was sitting in the arm chair next to the couch watching his old classmates with suspicion. Brittany looked over at Quinn who was engrossed in the movie she was watching about boxing, "Q, if you like this stuff just take a few boxing classes." Brittany said, Quinn's eyes were lit up in that way that meant she had big plans for herself and it might include everyone else, or she would try to include everyone. To Brittany it was kind of hilarious having a best friend who thought she could manipulate everyone to do her bidding. Quinn would try so hard and than just give up.

"I don't want to box, I want to spar." Quinn said as she turned away from the television and looked at Brittany, "Like self defense, I want to learn how to fight"

"Once again, take a class." Kurt chimed in, "If you want to learn so badly I'm sure Yale has a few classes you can take."

"They don't have classes where you learn how to fight, not one that isn't boxing." Brittany informed Kurt with a roll of her blue eyes.

"I think it would be self defense class." Quinn said. She had her phone out, "I'll look into it."

"Why do you want to learn how to fight?" Brittany asked, something told her she should, Quinn's motives could be absolutely crazy sometimes.

"I heard it's a good way to get your rage out, sparring, and Boston is a big city, I don't need to get mugged." Quinn clarified. Good enough for Brittany.

"I need to go get ready for our dinner tonight," Brittany got up and looked back at Quinn, "Are you going to get ready?"

"After you honey." Quinn said with a slow smile, Brittany just rolled her eyes and left the room.

She went into Rachel's room where her suitcase was laid out and started to rifle through the clothes she had brought with her. She wanted to look sexy but not look like she was trying. This is why she settled on a pair of blue jean cut off shorts and black leggings with cow boy boots, a black tank top, and a pink cardigan with a duck pin. She wore her hair down because it was wavy from the previous braid and stepped out of Rachel's room with a flourish.

"B, you know we're going to a place where we dress up, right?" Quinn asked, "It's a little italian place, and as adorable as you look, maybe change the shorts at least?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and went back into her suitcase and pulled out a black skirt that buttoned in the front and put it on. Then she came out and Quinn went in to get dressed.

Kurt looked at her, "Brittany, you really helped me come out as gay, and you saved me with my dad that one time... I feel as if I owe you."

"How did I help you come out as gay?" Brittany tilted her head to the side in question.

"Because you made out with me and that is when I knew for sure that I wasn't straight." Kurt answered.

"Oh, baby face." Brittany said remembering the moments where she made out with Kurt and how it had been like making out with a baby. Or well, maybe a girl with soft skin.

"Right, so let me help you now." Kurt reached out and took her hand, "Santana has a girlfriend and she is very happy, this is all you wanted for her, am I correct?"

"Yeah...but-" Brittany started to say.

"So maybe try to be happy that she's happy?" Kurt interrupted the blonde and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kurt I'm not here to break them up, I need to talk to Santana about some things, which are none of your bees wax, duck wax, whatever." Brittany rolled her blue eyes again.

"Well it sure seems like you want to break them up B." Brittany turned around to the voice and saw Quinn standing there in a skin tight black skirt, and a soft pink sweater, her colors matched Brittany's. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and her smile was soft.

"Quinn, you look beautiful." Brittany said happily.

"I know." Quinn smirked at her friend but was blushing which made Brittany smile for some insane reason.

"Ladies we should head out..." Kurt said breaking the stare between the two blondes and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

How Santana had managed to find a Breadstix in NYC was beyond Brittany who sat next to Quinn at a large table, Kurt was on the other side of her with a slight frown.

"They should be here any minute, I told them we were here." Kurt muttered, he glanced at his designer watch that Brittany couldn't and wouldn't name.

As soon as he said that the door chimed and in walked a familiar, curvy blond. Her hair was down and she wore a black dress with a blue jean jacket, her brown eyes were roaming the room and landed on Brittany, with a frown. Brittany looked beyond her to see the woman she had come for, Santana Lopez stood at Dani's side, and they locked eyes.

That connection that Brittany never could deny surged through her body and she smiled her smile at Santana, that smile that meant, "no matter what I love you" and waited for Santana to return the smile, but Santana just nodded at Brittany and turned to Dani with the smile she should have reserved just for her. Brittany didn't want to break them up, but she did miss Santana Lopez to pieces.

Santana looked at her again and her brown eyes held emotions that didn't match the pride she usually looked at Brittany with. Rachel walked in behind the couple with a hesitant smile on her lips. The three made their way over to the table and sat down. Santana ended up directly across from Quinn with her head down, and Brittany couldn't help but notice how her hair had gotten longer, it reached down to the middle of her back and one part was pulled back, while the rest was softly sitting there. She was thinner too, her eyes were larger in her face and it made her look less severe for some reason. Santana was wearing a familiar skin tight green dress that was striped, her personal favorite. Brittany couldn't help but notice the abs that Santana were sporting, the dress was so tight it outlined her stomach.

"Hi..." Brittany whispered, she was still searching Santana's face, Santana looked back up with a small smile.

"Hey B, Q, I missed you guys, how is Boston?" Santana asked in a friendly tone, Dani had settled in next to her and Santana placed her arm around her and smiled wider.

"Boston is great, I love it." Quinn said happily, "I am so glad to be out of Lima!"

"Yeah I mean I dropped out of MIT though." Brittany said, "I teach dance right now full time, got it because of my cheerio's record. I'm thinking about applying to Yale or something though with Q since my SAT scores were rockin and I got all the gourmet of college to choose from. I wasn't even like really registered yet." Brittany shrugged.

"What would you do at Yale?" Santana leaned in her direction with curiosity in her brown eyes.

"Major in theatre and dance, and then after that I would probably teach. I like working with the kids it's adorable. I mean, dancing professionally would be awesome but like, I would rather be settled somewhere." Brittany said happy that Santana had addressed her directly.

"Cool Britt, that sounds nice." Santana said. Dani's eyes were switching between Santana and Brittany with curiosity and a little rage in them. Brittany could tell that Dani was getting insecure, her confidence rose as she zoned in on the tinier blonde with a smile.

"Dani, tell us a little about yourself, you seem cool..." Brittany cocked her head to the side and smiled gently, making her blue eyes crinkle invitingly. Dani looked at her in curiosity and returned the smile coldly.

"Well Santana and I met at the diner we work at, I play guitar and sing. I'm trying to make it in this city somehow. I left home when I was 17 and since then I've been on my own. I live in my own little apartment and can afford it with savings, some money my grandmother left me, and the job I have now..." Dani looked around the table, Kurt was smiling encouragingly and Brittany was just staring.

"Did you not finish high school?" Brittany asked.

"No, I did. I was on the fast track, I graduated early." Dani said.

"Oh." Brittany shook her head, so the girl was smart as fuck. Brittany looked over at Santana who was busy digging into the complimentary breadsticks set out on the table.

The rest of the dinner went the same way, light conversation. Dani was nice, she never said one rude word. The worst part was Santana being nice. Brittany knew that Santana must be mad, especially when she caught the questioning look that Santana shot her. But Santana didn't seem to be biting back anger, she just seemed calm, and hungry, and focused on making Dani comfortable. The dinner ended with Santana getting up and pulling out the chair for her girlfriend, Dani getting up, and Brittany getting up too.

"Santana wait!" Brittany said before her lips could stop themselves.

"What Britt?" Santana turned looking pissed off for the first time.

"Uh, Quinn and I want to talk to you alone for awhile, just the unholy trinity?" Brittany looked quickly over to Quinn who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah S, is that cool? I mean I love all of you, but we've known each other since preschool... Well actually I've only known you since high school, but please?" Quinn chimed in on the lie that Brittany had pulled out of her ass.

"Yeah okay... I mean, Dani is it okay with you?" Santana turned to her girlfriend with a worried expression.

"It is fine." Dani said in a crisp tone.

Dani strode out of the restaurant with Rachel and Kurt in her wake.

* * *

The three of them walked into the empty apartment, Quinn looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Uh, can I just like... go into a room while you two duke it out?" Quinn asked.

"Whatever tubbers." Santana snapped at the hazel eyed blond who rolled her eyes and strode out of the main room and into Santana's bedroom.

"Santana..." Brittany breathed.

"What the fuck Brittany?! Showing up on my doorstep with Quinn, and what you did to Dani, what the fuck? She hates it when shit like this happens. If you wanted to talk to me so much, why didn't you just call me?!" Santana snapped. Her brown eyes burning with rage.

"Santana, we need to finish this." Brittany said, she stepped forward and looked down into Santana's eyes. "This isn't over."

"Brittany, I apologize okay? I'm sorry for insulting bisexuals, yeah it hurt when you chose Sam over me, and a part of me still stings over it but come on B, this isn't a big deal." Santana said rolling her eyes. "I love you B, you will always be my best friend and I swear to God I will be more careful when I talk and when I talk about you, or about someone who's bi."

That made Brittany stop in her tracks, her mind reeling over what she wanted to say. She wanted to clarify that she felt it was more that wasn't over. She wanted to tell Santana that now she understood how she felt, watching her and Dani be a couple made her realize how she made Santana feel when she chose Artie and Sam, she didn't think what they had was over. "Santana, I mean this," she pointed at herself, and then Santana to show that she meant their relationship, "isn't over."

Santana stared at her, those eyes filled with emotion that she couldn't read anymore. Santana looked away, "I uh, Brittany, I don't know what to say."

"We might find other people but Santana, isn't it always us?" Brittany pleaded, not quite knowing where this was coming from.

"Brittany..." Santana looked back into those blue eyes, reading them clearly, Brittany was serious and Santana had no idea how she felt about this.

"Santana, Sannie... I love you. I always will... It was watching you with Dani that made me realize how much I miss you. Don't you miss me?" Brittany asked.

"Every day." Santana admitted. She walked over to the couch and sat down, Brittany followed feeling light hearted at what Santana had just said. "Of course I do Britt, you're my best friend."

"You're mine." Brittany smiled through her tears and Santana smiled back weakly.

"But B, we aren't together." Santana said, her smile disappearing.

"Not now Sannie, of course not. I miss you though, I miss what we were, it's never going to go away." Brittany whined. She hated that she was whining, and pining at all.

"Brittany, it might not, not all the way, but that's not too bad." Santana said, trying to reason with the blue eyed blonde who just stared at her.

"No it is, it's like I see you with her, and think about how that could be me..." Brittany said, her tears flooding through all the way now and Santana started crying too.

"Brittany I love you, I love you so much. I know that what we had was special, you are the one who taught me what love is, and that taught me to accept myself." Santana said weakly, "I mean because of you I'm out and proud and it's great, and I miss you all the time, I see something happen, or someone hot and I want to tell you."

"So you can, I'm here, I'll wait for you, like you waited for me." Brittany said, "I understand that pain now. Waiting, knowing I'm with someone else."

"Yeah that hurt like a bitch." Santana said, "I mean it really hurt, especially Artie. He had you when I was too stupid to admit I was madly in love with you Britt Britt. I told you I loved you and it hurt me like Hell when you rejected me. But you said yourself that was because you were scared too."

"But..." Brittany was lost, not knowing what to say.

"I miss our relationship, is that what you want to hear? Of course I do, because we had good times. But I don't want to go back. Brittany I am so sorry. We had our time, and if it leads back to that again than it will. But if it doesn't, than maybe we should just accept that. I love Dani, she makes me happy, and I really am in love with her." Santana said, she hated the tug at her heart that happened when Brittany cried harder.

"Santana, please..." Brittany moaned. Santana leaned forward and put her arms around her ex girlfriend.

"Brittany, you can move on, just like I did..." Santana said.

"I don't think I ever will, you're my soulmate." Brittany whispered.

"Brittany, please, look forward to the positive in our lives, and the fact that no matter what, we will be best friends." Santana said through tears as the two girls clutched each other.

"Yeah, you're mine too." Brittany said.

"I will always love you in a special way that no one else will get. B you have a piece of me. But you also need to accept Dani, not now, but soon. Because she is serious, and I love her too. She is my girlfriend, and she has helped me through a lot." Santana said as she let go of Brittany.

"I will." Brittany nodded. "I promise, if anything, I will."

Quinn sat by the bedroom door with tears pouring out of her eyes as she listened to the one couple she put faith in break up. At the same time she felt her heart break for one girl, Brittany, who she was growing to care about more than just in a friendly manner. She sat their, curled up sobbing silently into her shirt, because this proved that Brittany would never look at her. Ever

* * *

Dani stood up as Santana walked up to her in the cafe, she looked at the latina who's brown eyes were red as if she'd been crying. "Well?" Dani asked, ready to hear that they were breaking up.

"We talked, she says sorry, and she's going home with Q tonight, they are catching the late train." Santana whispered. Kurt and Rachel both listened from the table.

"So you aren't going to tell me how the conversation went between you two?" Dani asked.

"I love you Dani, you're my girlfriend and I love you." Santana said smiling. Dani smiled back and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend with enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing that brittana is not back on?" Rachel asked.

"Well sometimes first love doesn't work out..." Kurt shrugged.

"I guess so. But I like Dani so..." Rachel shrugged too.

The two girls went over to the table to talk with their friends.

* * *

**A/N I hope you like the third chapter. This is far from the end and just so you know, the set ships I had are changing. Brittana is not going to be one of them and that is all I can promise (sorry brittana fans) and Brittany and Quinn together might happen, but faberry could too. Like I said stay and see. **

**Also, how would you guys like me to handle Finn Hudson? Should he stay out of the story, be mentioned, be alive? I want to respect Cory/Finn's memory. **

"I


	4. Something Fierce

**A/N OKAY IF YOU READ THIS... The pairings clearly say Santana, Dani, Brittany, and Quinn...so please stop asking if this means Brittana is endgame, it's pretty damn self explanatory. The pairings screwed up and Santana's name and Brittany's name are next to each other. Also I did say that this was a dantana centric fic didn't I? So why get mad when brittana is not end game even though I clearly said that Brittana is not endgame. Don't leave an anonymous review if you are pissed off babe. **

Brittany was back home and looking at the middle schoolers in her dance class attempting to be as flexible as her to the song she had chosen for them. Brittany loved her students and was excited about her job, she was interested in becoming a teacher in the arts. She thought maybe she could teach music, acting, and dance at an art school someday. Brittany had no idea what she wanted to do with her life in the long run, but this was okay.

At the end of the class a tall redhead came up to her with a cocky smile, "So Miss Pierce did I do well?" the girl asked, she had freckles all over her pale face and her curly mop of red hair was plaited, probably something her mother did.

"Of course you did Pammie, you really improved on your back bends." Brittany told her student. Pammie was a talented young dancer who asked this almost every class, reminding her of a younger Rachel Berry. That was cool and all but Brittany hated Rachel Berry.

"Okay, well I have to go now..." Pammie walked away slowly, seemingly frustrated.

"Pammie wait!" Brittany said, "Look you are super talented and stuff, but still a little stiff on your leaps and you just need to feel it." Brittany knew the girl wanted constructive criticism.

"Thanks Miss Pierce..." Pammie smiled a real smile and she walked away happily.

Brittany smiled to herself as she put on her Ugg boots and pulled on a beanie with her black pea coat. She had her leggings on underneath and had the knowledge that it would be cold. Brittany grabbed her duffel bag and walked out the door, greeting the other dance instructor on her way out. She took out her phone and tapped out a text to Quinn.

_Q I'm heading out to mcdonalds for the nite, want me some grease ;) wanna join?_

She waited for a reply and idled to wait, if Quinn said no she planned on just heading home. Her phone vibrated with a response.

_Yeah okay, that is disgusting but okay... _

Brittany smirked when she read the text and shook her head a little. Happy to have company for her disgusting dinner she decided to walk all the way to the restaurant and sing to herself a made up song about bicorns that are attracted to pretty ladies.

* * *

Quinn got the text from Brittany and felt a surge of something she knew she should swallow as she read it, dinner. She was just getting out of class when she got it and smiled to herself happily, she then remembered that Brittany S. Pierce was invested in Santana still and promptly punched a wall. She felt the pain low in her chest, and high in her head.

"FUCK." Quinn snapped at no one in particular, no one really reacted either, they were all used to the beautiful blonde woman freaking out, and actually most of them just didn't care. Quinn rolled her eyes and kept walking, she needed to get to her car so she could drive to McDonalds and meet her blonde, Brittany.

* * *

Quinn walked into the fast food place and saw the object of her fucked up affection sitting at a two person table chowing down on a burger. Quinn headed straight to her, and smiled coyly, "Brittany, did you get me a salad and some chicken like always?" Quinn asked with a bat of her eye lashes. Brittany looked up and nodded with a bright smile, oblivious to Quinn's batting eye lashes and extremely sexy smile. Brittany was oblivious to a lot, sometimes Quinn wondered if Brittany knew what a real relationship was, with someone who would love and appreciate her and never leave.

Quinn didn't think that she would ever feel this way about Brittany. She was really annoyed by Brittany in high school because she seemed so air headed. Brittany would cheat off of her tests even more than Santana, and Quinn was the only one who refused to let her cheat off the tests. Brittany and Santana had been a package deal though, and Quinn had needed Santana back then, because Santana was attractive, she was hot. Quinn had noticed right away and decided that she needed to take this attractive female and make it so that the element of competition might be eliminated, of course then Quinn got pregnant and then Santana had decided that the competition was on from there and had taken it into her hands to propel her and Brittany to the top of the food chain in high school. Quinn gave Beth up for adoption, and it stung in a place really deep, not that Quinn appreciated the feeling, and she decided she needed to be popular again. It just fueled her hatred of the two girls that usually followed her around even more, but at the same time it cemented what they had and she watched the two women flirt and fall in love and it gave her some stupid sense of hope that her stone heart would feel that way about someone.

When they broke up it surprised her because she had put faith in them, and as they grew together as a couple she had noticed how much smarter Brittany had become, or maybe she was that smart all along. Brittany supported Santana when she was outed, and knew what to say, she supported Santana and no matter what came out stronger. Quinn watched in awe as the girl grew into someone amazing. With out her bangs she looked older and less innocent and Quinn came to sort of comprehend her insane humor and the fact that she just liked people in general and ducks, especially ducks.

After she graduated and visited Lima that one time, she saw how the two girls interacted when they weren't dating, post dating, and it hurt her to see how Brittany watched Santana with those baby blue eyes, begging, the way Santana used to watch her. But Santana was having none of it, she talked to Quinn and Brittany as if the history of their love never happened. Santana was a bitch.

The wedding though, when Sam and Brittany had been dancing and being happy, Santana got pissed off and Quinn got drunk. She always liked Santana's ass and Santana's snarky attitude, which is why she started flirting, she was curious. The sex had been powerful, fireworks, and she enjoyed it. The tension between them disappeared after that and the two women became somewhat good friends like they never were. Brittany graduated and moved to MIT, dropped out before she could even register, and moved in with Quinn. Quinn had been happy.

Now it all lead to the moment where Quinn stared down at Brittany who was eating her burger and humming a song that sounded like the latest Katy Perry song. She saw the way Brittany's hair fell down over her face, the softness of it and the way it was shining in the light. The sprinkle of light freckles across her nose and her blue eyes were bright for the first time since they came back home. She was beautiful and Quinn wished she had noticed before, because really, this was amazing.

Quinn sat down and started to eat her salad, she looked up at Brittany and decided to try what she had done with Sam, though Sam had been asking her out at the time, "Who's paying?"

"I can get it if you Q." Brittany said, she had finished her burger and was popping fries into her mouth.

"Does that make this a date?" Quinn tried asking.

"Sure, you can pick up next time if you want." Brittany said quickly.

"Right." Quinn raised one eyebrow and stared at Brittany until Brittany looked up at her.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked in her most concerned voice.

"I am uh, fine..." Brittany said looking confused, "I didn't think I was sick."

"No I mean since we got back you've been in denial that Santana basically broke your innocent little heart, all over again." Quinn said harshly, Brittany ignored her, probably used to it from Santana or something.

"I think I want a sundae." Brittany said as she tried getting up.

"No Brittany. You haven't talked to me, and you usually are okay with talking about feelings, so come on spill it." Quinn leaned forward, her eyes begging.

"Sad is stupid." Brittany said angrily, "I am not sad."

"It's not stupid to be sad." Quinn said, she reached over and took Brittany's small hand in her own smaller one, "I know what it's like to be sad better than anyone. Look at me B, I'm a walking train wreck. You might be sad, you might be heart broken, and maybe Santana was sad, but Brittany it's nothing compared to what I have felt." Quinn was near tears at this point, but she was able to hide it and Brittany stared at her knowingly.

"Quinn I know how sad you were, and I told you I can give you hugs all you want." Brittany said, her comforting side kicking in.

"I'm resolving my issues on my own." Quinn said harshly again, she pulled her hand away. Her way of dealing with her issues of the past were to punch holes in walls and kick and scream when no one was around. She knew she needed to talk to someone.

"I know and I do the same thing." Brittany said evenly. She smirked, and it looked so much like Santana's smirk that Quinn didn't know who she was talking to for a minute, and that scared her.

"If you talk to me I will talk to you B." Quinn said.

"Okay, talk first." Brittany tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms across her chest, her blue eyes shining with compassion and Quinn stared into them, "Quinn you're my best friend so like it doesn't matter what you say."

"It's a lot." Quinn said slowly, she thought back to how she had crushed on Rachel her senior year of high school until Rachel hadn't returned the affections or picked up on it. Quinn Fabray. The saddest girl in the history of the world. She missed Beth, the one perfect thing she never fucked up. She had fucked up everything else though, maybe if she had never slept with Santana, than she never would have fallen for Brittany. "I mean, liking Berry, losing Beth, and my mixed feelings for Noah."

Brittany stared at her with that blank expression but her eyes were swirling with emotion and she leaned forward. "Keep going Quinn."

"It was when I got pregnant Brittany... I did it because I felt fat, and Puck was good with words, than he betrayed me. Finn left me for Rachel, who was beautiful back then, you and Santana were falling apart, and my mother is a drunk still." Quinn was word vomiting right now and she hated it. "No one cared. Schue told me that I never said thanks or tried to help anyone, and I had no idea what to do, no one paid attention when I dyed my hair pink and got that stupid tattoo-"

"That tattoo is hot Quinn, and we noticed, Santana and me." Brittany whispered, "I did."

"I covered that tattoo with roses." Quinn said smiling at Brittany.

"Roses are hotter." Brittany answered right back with out missing a beat.

"When Santana was outed everyone rallied around her, and when they didn't no their future but when I was breaking no one fucking noticed!" Quinn's voice broke and the tears that she had expertly hid came flooding out, Brittany looked around the place, shooting dirty looks at people who were staring. "I wanted to die, I wanted people to see me, I wanted to not be who I was. All I had to do was dye my hair blond again and everyone was fine. The only fucking people who tried to come after me was you two, and Rachel. Then when I told Rachel not to marry him, she ALMOST DID! I was in a car accident, I lost my ability to walk for weeks, and not one person fucking cared. I mean Finn was there but he fucking abandoned me the minute I could walk again, calling me selfish. I gave up my fucking crown for Rachel Berry because I thought I loved her, I thought she would understand, and than you and Santana danced in front of me, I had no one..."

"Quinn..." Brittany's eyed widened as she watched the other blonde dissolve into a fit of tears.

"I needed my mom, I needed my friends, I needed glee club but after I had that baby I just lost it all." Quinn whimpered. "Not just my popularity, I lost everyone fucking caring about me. Puck even told me that he saw how broken I was, and than he goes and screws a teacher."

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked.

"He screwed Rachel's mom." Quinn explained, Brittany shook her head.

"You loved Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Back than for that one year yes I did. But I love someone else now." Quinn said, "That is myself." She didn't want Brittany knowing yet. She didn't want another person rejecting her or attempting to get her to come out because she wasn't gay. She liked men too, she had no idea what her sexuality was. She just knew she loved people fiercely and they all let her down. She wasn't afraid of the judgement anymore, being pregnant and being friends with the high school teen lesbians, and in a wheel chair had made her immune to the fucks other people gave about her. Good or bad.

"Wow..." Brittany looked overwhelmed, like she had no idea how to deal with all of this, but she wanted too.

"I have a lot of rage in me, and I know what I need to do. I want to fix myself Brittany. I'm double majoring in drama and psych and I think that works. I need to do this myself. I punch things, I punch walls, I took that damn self defense class and probably handicapped that poor boy in the fucking suit, the fat one..." Quinn shrugged her shoulders, she shook her head and felt tired.

"I'm here for you no matter what though." Brittany said.

"Same here, especially since it's your turn to talk B." Quinn looked straight into those blue orbs and just smiled.

* * *

Brittany walked into the door of the shared apartment, Quinn close behind her, she was thinking too much about how she always manages to find the sad women and want to help, but something about Quinn was different, maybe because Quinn wanted to fix herself and openly admitted to having feelings with women, and just went with how she felt, no hiding, her migraines were non existent with Quinn. The friendship was surprisingly easy, but at the same time it was interesting.

Santana and Brittany had been opposites. Memories flooded her mind on the long drive home and now as she took her coat off and threw it on the couch, only to throw herself on the couch too.

Santana had been secretive, and she used to envelope herself in pain. She lashed out at everyone and she protected Brittany because a part of her believed that Brittany needed help. Brittany had always recognized that, but in the end it had always been Brittany who tried to protect Santana. Brittany had been open to begin with about how she felt, and she thought that everyone should know, she thought that it would be amazing being able to hold Santana's hand in the halls. She was open and honest, Santana was hidden and lied.

Once Santana had finally opened up because of bad situations, she still walked around afraid, not of being gay, but of loving Brittany. Brittany had fallen apart when Santana broke up with her and had fallen into Sam's arm. Sam had held her and comforted her and Santana had caused her more migraines when she tried getting her back. Now Brittany wanted Santana to just drop the bull shit that they danced around and accept her again. But maybe, that was it, the reason Santana was happier and smiled easily, she wasn't scared, no lingering fear that Brittany would leave her for a man. Brittany couldn't understand why they didn't work together right now. She could, but couldn't all at the same time.

"Quinn, do I need to talk?" Brittany asked.

"I just like told you my life story, so yes Brittany sit your skinny ass down and talk." Quinn said in her demanding tone, Brittany giggled a little and she looked into Quinn's eyes. It was adorable sometimes the way Quinn tried bossing people around, she still believed she was head cheerio and that the status mattered outside of highschool, because after no one listened to her Quinn would pout.

"I guess I can sit." Brittany whispered with a smile, she was already sitting, "But can you sit with me?" She patted the seat next to her and Quinn ran over and her lips were pursed, her eyes shining with something mysterious as she sat, her hazel eyes were always hard to read.

"Thanks Q, well where do you want me to begin?" Brittany asked.

"Are you okay with this? Santana and Dani?" Quinn asked.

"You heard that conversation back in New York, you held me all the way home, and you know what that relationship was to me." Brittany said in a clear tone, Quinn nodded.

"But I think it's over and you need to accept that." Quinn leaned forward so she was very close to Brittany, her head inches away from Brittany's and her eyes shifted down.

"It might be over but I'm allowed time to mourn." Brittany reasoned, "I can move on."

"Yeah..." Quinn whispered, "Move on with who?"

"There doesn't need to be anyone else, maybe that's part of my problem, I never got to know myself with out someone, and I always thought those other people would be a replacement until Santana came around. I mean Santana stayed single, besides sex with you I guess, and she go to know herself."

"Huh." Quinn leaned back.

"I'll be okay Q." Brittany said, "I have to be."

"Yeah you will." Quinn said, she looked pissed off and Brittany stared.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Quinn looked at her, her hazel eyes clear for the first time, nothing hidden, no haze blocking them. She had that grim expression on her face, and Brittany felt her heart quicken. Quinn's eyes shifted down again and leaned forward to quickly for Brittany to register what was about to happen. Before she could say something about the closeness of Quinn Fabray, she felt soft lips touch her own, they tasted so good, not sure why, and Brittany leaned into it. Her hands went up and placed themselves in Quinn's soft hair, Quinn leaned into her and kissed her harder, desperately, moaning a little as her hands moved up and down Brittany's torso, moving them so that her nails dug into Brittany's back. Quinn Fabray was kissing Brittany and Brittany was letting her.

Brittany pulled away suddenly as her mind clicked more in time with what the fuck just happened. "What?" Brittany had no words for what just happened and Quinn reacted to, hiding her lips with her hand and jumping up. "Quinn?" Brittany stared up at her.

"I'm sorry I just, I don't know..." Quinn backed up, her hazel eyes becoming clouded again. "You make it all so easy, so clear, I like that, you don't judge and you feel so clearly... Brittany, oh my God, good Lord, this is NOT how I planned on telling you... SHIT." Quinn said, her voice shrill.

"Tell me what?" Brittany asked, her heart thudding in her chest, she looked at the beautiful girl in front of her and she frowned. "Quinn? Why did you kiss me?"

"I just got jealous, you keep talking about Santana, Santana is a bitch, she isn't getting back together with you. But you are still madly in love with her and AUGGGH!" Quinn let out a loud pitched scream and she ran out of the room, into her room, and Brittany heard the door slam behind her. Brittany stood there, her mind whirling as she tried her best to explain in her mind what just happened. She had stood up with Quinn, and a part of her wanted to run after Quinn, but another part of her wanted to go to bed, and she had a feeling Quinn wouldn't answer the door for her anyway. Brittany ended up going to bed.

* * *

Quinn heard Brittany go into her room, and she sat there, because she had just made a big mistake, she kissed Brittany Pierce. Brittany hadn't come after her. She was stupid.

* * *

**A/N No dantana in this chapter, just a whole lot of Brittany and Quinn. So once again, hope you like it, I will update soon. **


	5. Temporary Solutions

**A/N I just want to address all of the negative reviews I keep getting about this not being a Brittana fanfiction... I stated in my first chapter this was not a Brittana fanfiction. Secondly, the pairings are Dani and Santana, and Brittany and Quinn. The names of Brittany and Santana ended up next to eachother due to the new pairing system on this website, so please, understand that this is not endgame for Brittana. I am sorry. Also please remember this fic is not even halfway over, and people are complaining about how Dani comes across as a bitch? She did nothing bitchy in my opinion, she was insecure because her partner's ex came around, which is actually quite common for many people. She doesn't insult Brittany or Santana in anyway. **

**About Brittany not being over Santana, this is my imaginings of how things happen. I believe that after Santana moves on, Brittany might be a little lost at what to do because she is use to Santana being there no matter what. But Brittany will not spend this whole fanfiction being hung up on Santana. I do not know if Faberry will show up in this fic, I think it might show up in some flashbacks that Quinn has but right now she is set on Brittany, and Brittany is set on her, maybe. **

**But...there might be another pairing popping up in awhile that surprises people, and piss people off. But because of the people who like it and follow I will not end this fic just yet so keep on reading and enjoy, or don't read. It doesn't matter. Brittana friendship is evident however because I feel like the two girls friendship is too strong to just throw away.**

Brittany's number flashed across Santana's screen and she stared at it in bewilderment, why was the blonde calling her now. She snuck a glance over at Dani who was focused on the television and she said, "Brittany is calling me, would it bother you if I answered it?"

Dani looked over at her with a surprised look on her face, "Sure babe you don't have to ask me." Dani answered. Santana smiled at her girlfriend and took her hand.

"Hello?" Santana asked, she looked at Dani again who was looking back at her with curiosity in her deep brown eyes.

"Santana, I need to talk to you, I had no one else to talk too..." Brittany's panicked voice rang in her ear and Santana felt the worry in her heart sky rocket.

"B, what is it? Are you okay?" Santana asked in an urgent tone, this time Dani looked worried too, she took her hand from Santana and put it on Santana's back instead mouthing "is she okay?"

"What would you do if your best friend, like one that you thought was hot, but like...I can't." Brittany's voice was taking on that familiar tone it took on when she was too confused to continue.

"B, you need to slow down." Santana said in calm tone, Dani looked at her with wide eyes but Santana shook her head.

"Santana I can't. I wasn't expecting this okay?" Brittany snapped, Santana jerked her head away from the phone in surprise.

"Brittany, what happened?" Santana asked.

"Can we skype, I need to see someone's face that is like familiar and stuff like that..." Brittany breathed into the phone.

"Uh," Santana glanced over at her girlfriend who shrugged her shoulders. "Britt to be honest, Dani is here with me, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or her, I mean, she..." Santana was stuck in the mode of always putting her best friend first, but not wanting to upset Dani who was glaring at her.

"Santana if something is wrong you can talk to her, I trust you." Dani whispered from beside Santana, "I know what it's like to need a friend there for you. Go!" Dani said.

"I understand," Brittany had whispered at the same time in a frustrated voice, "Do you know who else I can talk too?"

"No B, I'll be right there, Dani will be in and out though, so don't get mad." Santana said, she knew it would be unlikely Brittany would be mad.

"I won't she can sit with you or whatever S, I just want you to help me." Brittany had said quickly. Santana got up from the couch and walked over to her room where she opened her laptop and logged into skype.

"B, log on and call me." Santana said.

"Got it, hanging up now." Brittany hung up and Santana waited. It said Brittany was calling on skype and Santana answered it, she looked and saw that the blonde had been crying, her blue eyes were rimmed with red and her long blonde hair was disheveled and messy.

"Brittany, why were you crying?" Santana asked, she watched as Brittany sheepishly wiped her eyes and smiled.

"S, you're gonna laugh your ass off. Quinn really is crazy sometimes." Brittany said in a shaky voice.

"Did that crazy hormonal bitch actually hurt you Britt Britt?" Santana asked angrily, she felt herself jerk a little and this time Brittany actually laughed.

"No Sani, she didn't actually hurt me...I think I hurt her though." Brittany said.

"How?" Santana leaned closer to the screen where Brittany was, almost as if she could reach through and see the blonde more clearly in person, she could make out how her freckles would be standing out more because she was stressed if she were there, and than make fun of her for it, because it was what they did.

"We were talking about you, about us, and how I still hurt, because like I do miss you. But I know it's over so don't scold me Sannie." Brittany smiled at Santana and scrunched her nose, "She...she kissed me."

Santana sat there in silence and looked at Brittany who's face had gone extremely serious. She had no idea what to say, except, "She sleeps with me, kisses you, what the fuck?"

"She's been through a lot San, she was probably just lonely, but she ran away crying and said some things I can't even like..." Brittany looked stressed again, "I kissed her back and than I pulled away because I got confused and she ran away crying."

Santana had no idea what to say, "Well, she probably surprised you B." Santana said quickly.

"Yeah but, what do I do now?" Brittany asked.

"Depends on how you feel." Santana said, her mind growing distant, and she remembered the first time she had realized she loved Brittany. She had been frustrated and not known what to do, and had reacted in the same way by kissing Brittany, and Brittany had kissed her back, and they kept that dance up for a good two years before they actually became a couple. It had pained Brittany though, that dance, and hurt her in a way that she could never come back from fully probably. Santana let out a breath, "You need to really think about it B."

"I like her, she's my best friend, and I mean she is really hot, like you are." Brittany said.

"Remember our first kiss?" Santana asked with a smile, "You didn't run away."

"Yeah but I was so sure about us back than Sannie. Quinn has a lot of problems, and she might not be able to..." Brittany looked away from Santana and she looked distracted.

"So you need to do with her what we never did B, you need to talk to her about this. Even if she just wanted some lady lovings, you need to talk." Santana stressed, she leaned forward in her chair and Brittany did the same.

"Yeah?" Brittany looked afraid, "I don't know, she's not you. We don't sync on that level of knowing each other so well."

"We just got lucky, and still are, it's why you called me and I know why you're so scared." Santana clarified.

"Yeah I know you're still my best friend." Brittany said in a happy voice, "I like that we know each other so well S, it's great..."

"Me too B." Santana said honestly, no matter what she would love her best friend.

Brittany smiled lightly and her blue eyes were shining, she went off camera for a minute and Santana rolled her brown eyes, she knew where the blonde had gone. She came back holding a chubby cat and grinning into the camera, "Lord T wanted to say hello." Brittany said. "And maybe we can say hi to Dani?"

Santana smiled. "I don't know B, Dani might be uncomfortable..."

"Come on, I want to finally get to know her... I mean if she's really here for a long time." Brittany said in a calm voice.

"I'll go get her..." Santana got up and walked out to the living room, she looked down at Dani who was curled up in a ball and sleeping, she smiled to herself and walked back into her room.

"Britt, I'm sorry she's passed out." Santana said when she got back to the computer. Brittany shrugged. The two friends stayed online for another twenty minutes before Brittany said she had class in the morning and wanted to go to bed.

"Okay night Britt Britt." Santana smiled.

"Night San." Brittany smiled into the computer and than the screen went blank.

* * *

Brittany ended the skype call with her ex girlfriend and stared at the computer screen, Lord Tubbington let out a frustrated sigh and got up from her lap, "Shush Lord T, I can't please everyone." She didn't want to talk to Quinn yet because talking to Quinn would mean that she would need to explore how she felt about the blonde woman.

"Lord T, what do I do?" She asked in a furious whisper, she put her head in her hands and let out a loud sigh, as she heard a knock on her door.

"Brittany?" The angelic voice rang through the door and Brittany looked up angrily, "Please let me in, we need to talk, I need to say sorry..."

"Come in Quinn Fabray." Brittany called out. Quinn walked in wearing nothing but a black tank top and blue short shorts, her shorts were tight to her thighs and those thighs were muscular from days on the cheerleading squad.

"I just wanted to talk to you about why I kissed you." Quinn said in a careful voice, her hazel eyes shining, and she walked to Brittany's bed and sat down.

"I, well, okay." Brittany nodded her head.

"I mean, I was just really into my emotions Brittany, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't even know why I did it, I guess I just miss the feeling of a warm body," Quinn whispered. Brittany flinched slightly at that saying and remembered Santana telling her the same thing.

"Yeah I get it." Brittany nodded.

"No I mean I don't want to make it awkward, it won't happen again, you're to good for that." Quinn whispered as she started to fidget with her hands.

"I get it Quinn, I'm not mad or anything. I'm hot anyway." Brittany shrugged with a grin, she wanted to get to the bottom of the issue but because Quinn was saying it wasn't about love, Brittany avoided it.

"Maybe." Quinn said with a sad smile, she tilted her head, "I should go now." She got up and left the room leaving Brittany alone with her thoughts again, and too tired to call Santana.

* * *

But really Quinn hated herself a little bit for not telling Brittany the truth, she sat outside of Brittany's door all night trying to come up with the words, and than went in there and insulted the innocent girl, Brittany's eyes were emotional and jarring as she stared into Quinn's. Brittany had been too much for her which is why Quinn sat down again right outside of Brittany's room and started to cry again.

Quinn Fabray could be scared, she could be afraid. No one had been there for her at all, Brittany had Santana, Santana had Brittany and Dani and the wonder twins in NYC. Quinn was always a loner and knew she needed to fix that. She loved Brittany, she was in love with the blonde and that could hurt her in the end. She knew it. Quinn had already been hurt too much. She had been dragged through the mud and than put through Hell. She had no idea how to react anymore.

"Quinn, wait!" Brittany called out, making Quinn look up in surprise as the taller blonde came bolting out of her room, "Wait, why are you sitting there?"

"I..." Quinn looked around and settled on silence.

"Quinn, I think we need to talk again." Brittany said in her innocent voice. Quinn nodded and Brittany sat down on the floor with her.

"I guess..."

"Quinn..." Brittany whispered. "I know how hard feelings are because I am so scared of what that kiss could mean."

"Brittany..." Quinn said, she shook her blonde head back and forth.

"Quinn you need to tell me why you kissed me because I'm telling you that I liked it a little, and you're hot." Brittany whispered.

"I think I'm in love with you." Quinn said in a firm voice. "I am so scared, but I mean, I do think that. You're the nicest person, the sweetest..." Quinn looked away, her hazel eyes blurring over with tears.

"Don't cry though Q, because even though I might not be in love with you I liked our kiss and I think maybe we could try going on some dates, as long as we're both honest. No lies." Brittany said, she picked up Quinn's hand and smiled brightly.

"Really?" Quinn asked in bewilderment, "So we're like dating?"

"We're like, together sort of. But it's not official until we both know what's going on." Brittany said. "I'm not ready for a girlfriend but I don't want to deny what we have." Brittany whispered.

"Oh, so maybe, we should have our second kiss?" Quinn raised one eyebrow and leaned closer to the blue eyed blonde, Brittany smiled and leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

"Of course Q!" Brittany chirped, she leaned forward again and pecked her lips again, Quinn smiled into the peck and Brittany said, "This is our third kiss too..."

"I wasn't thinking about that type of kiss." Quinn said but Brittany just kept pecking her lips and laughing.

"I know..." Brittany said.

* * *

Dani ran out of the diner flushing in anger, "I hate men sometimes!" she said to Rachel who was laughing with her.

"That would be why you're gay." Rachel said teasingly.

"No..." Dani said, "That isn't..."

"Dani I know it is a joke, I thought that the humor would be appreciated because my gay dad's say it all the time. I thought that among another homosexual the joke would be loved. I mean to be honest I like to joke sometimes though I understand if some people don't like it, no one does really." Rachel looked sad for a moment, her big brown eyes moving down to the ground.

"Rachel I get it." Dani said, "Sorry I'm just in a horrible mood. I hate it when people are too pushy like that."

"I see." Rachel muttered. The thing about Rachel was that she tended to be sort of a bitch sometimes, and other times the sweetest person on earth. Dani was unsure of the status of their friendship but the tiny brunette was one hell of a singer. So Dani let out a sigh and they continued the walk to Rachel and Santana's house.

"Santana is home right?" Dani asked in curiosity.

"Yeah..." Rachel said, she looked over at Dani with those huge eyes and Dani felt herself grow irritated.

"I'm sorry I'm a bitch today Rachel..." Dani said, she was irritated with herself for being mean.

"It is okay." Rachel said nodding. The two girls kept walking.

* * *

Rachel Berry had no idea what it meant to fall in love slowly, she had no idea what it meant to sit there and realize you were in love with someone, until recently and it was dramatic, so she liked it. But the person was with someone else and that made it impossible to act on.

* * *

Santana kissed Dani heavily that night, her lips tasting Dani's cherry chapstick and smelling the sweet wine on her breath, "Dani I love you..." she whispered drunkenly.

"Mmmm did you trim your nails?" Dani asked, Santana opened her eyes.

"I did..." Santana said as she ran her hands along Dani's back, and under her shirt, "I just couldn't stay away from you."

"I love you so much..." Dani breathed, she bit Santana's lip and pushed the latina down on the bed and got on top of her.

"I know." Santana said through kisses in a sarcastic voice. The two girls had gotten drunk that night in Santana's room and decided to have sex again. Dani had practically jumped Santana and two girls had tangled themselves, limbs and long hair.

The sex was always good with those two.

* * *

After it was over, Dani lay in Santana's arms as Santana snored lightly. Dani smiled and looked up at her adorable girlfriend, she smiled brightly. She loved Santana so much and the way Santana slept made her look beautiful, but she also had to pee. Santana had a firm grip on Dani and Dani really had to go, and she got up carefully, when she was up she watched as Santana's arms reached, and she let out a whine, then cuddled back up under the covers.

Dani ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, when she heard a phone ring. The ringtone was a song she had heard before sung in a sweet alto voice, _'I wanna dance with somebody'_ the voice sang out, Dani had no idea who it was, but knew it was Santana's phone, she quickly jumped up and did her wiping etc, before picking up the phone and saying, "Er, hello? Santana's sleeping...can I take a message?"

"Sannie is sleeping? Boo to that." said a familiar voice.

"Brittany?" Dani asked.

"Dani?" Brittany asked back.

"Yes, Santana was sleeping and I just thought to answer it... I shouldn't have I'm so sorry." Dani said into the phone, she closed her eyes cursing her stupid behavior but a laugh made her stop.

"It's okay you can answer a phone!" Brittany exclaimed happily. "I just wanted to tell Santana that I talked to Quinn and we decided that maybe we should kiss or something."

"What?" Dani asked confused, she knew that Quinn had kissed Brittany because Santana had reported the news in a gossipy tone that reminded Dani of high school popular girls, one of the things she accepted about Santana with a chuckle.

"I mean we'll probably have lady sex soon, but don't mention that, that's private." Brittany said.

"Right." Dani said confused.

"But I guess we should talk huh?" Brittany asked with a smile in her tone.

"Why?" Dani asked curiously.

"I just want to like...talk to you, because I did some bad things in New York, like try to win Santana back." Brittany said.

"I..." Dani stood there in the bathroom in nothing but Santana's old cheerio's t-shirt and holding the phone to her ear. "I guess that's good to know."

"I mean I love her, but I should know that she moved on and I used to hate it when she did that too me." Brittany kept talking.

"Yeah it sucks when people do that." Dani agreed.

"I know, and I want you to know, that isn't normally me. I have my feelings to work out but...it will be worked out and whatever happens will happen." Brittany said with a smile in her tone again, her voice warmed Dani's ears even though the sentence was sort of weird.

"I get it Brittany, thank you for saying all that." Dani said.

"Don't tell Santana about this either, just let it be a surprise that we're best friends now." Brittany chimed.

"I will..." Dani said, her mind clouding with confusion.

"Okay bye!" The line went dead and Dani hung up too, she stared at the phone, "Brittany is weird sometimes." She whispered.


	6. Boring Dates and Twisted Fates

**A/N Sorry about not updating in a few days, loving the reviews though... To the person who said I was Santana bashing in a previous chapter, that was Quinn's point of view, and I don't think I made either character look unfair. Santana ends up helping Brittany in chapter 5, remember? Well here is my next chapter, Quinn and Brittany's first date, at Apple Bee's, because, I don't know. Some brittana flashbacks to feed my brittana feels, and we talk more about Rachel's feelings for a girl. (no pezberry, faberry, or pieberry...something totally different. either marley or tina maybe? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!)**

Quinn stepped out of her room wearing a white baby doll dress, her hair down around her shoulders, and her side bangs clipped back with a yellow flower clip. She was wearing brown, faded boots and a yellow cardigan, a favorite cardigan that Brittany recognized with a small smile. Quinn's hazel eyes were nervously darting around the room, "Where are we going again B?" Quinn asked in a soft voice, this time her face betraying every emotion she was feeling.

Brittany let out a laugh, "I can't tell you Quinnie, it's a secret!" Brittany said in a sing song voice as she placed her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion, Quinn rolled her eyes which made Brittany smile more, "It is so fancy though!"

Quinn nodded and surveyed Brittany's attire, a white flowing shirt, jean vest with floral print on it, hair down, and bright pink shorts with black leggings. Her shoes were hiking boots. Brittany always dressed oddly and pulled it off wonderfully. Quinn smiled to herself and shook her head. "Fancy to you and fancy to me is different Brittany." Quinn teased.

"Well this is too fancy to not go to." Brittany stepped forward and linked arms with her date, "My treat on the first date, and maybe the second." Brittany winked, her blue eyes sparkling and Quinn melted a little as she let the taller blonde pull her out of the house and into their car.

* * *

That was all well and fine until Quinn saw that Brittany had pulled into Apple Bee's, "Britt, are you sure you didn't get confused? I knew I should've hooked up GPS."

"GPS doesn't talk back and she bores me." Brittany said casually, she parked the car and turned off the engine, she looked over at Quinn's surprised face and nodded, "This is it Q, lets go get a table! It's a hostess." Brittany bounced up and down in her seat and Quinn stared at her in part disbelief and part entertained.

"Okay..." Quinn stepped out of the car at the same time Brittany had used her long legs to attempt to propel the smaller blonde out of the car herself. "Brittany what the hell?" Quinn asked as she felt the long arms snap around her and haul her up off the ground.

"I wanted to be polite Q..." Brittany pouted, and fluttered her long black eye lashes. Quinn raised an eyebrow and than smiled.

"You are too cute, come on B, let's go get some food." The two girls intertwined hands and walked up to the restaurant.

"We need to get our eats on!" Brittany said in a perfect imitation of her ex, Quinn looked up at her in part anger and jealous and coldly raised one eyebrow.

"Channeling Santana?" Quinn asked in condescending tone, thoughts of the raven haired beauty filled her head, images of Santana from high school when she would grab Brittany and parade ahead of her, leaving Quinn behind. How could that happen with out Santana here, in her mocking high pony and bright cheerleading outfit.

"No actually Santana got that from me." Brittany said, "I do it when I'm excited and she trademarked it." Brittany rolled her blue eyes, "I forget sometimes she adopted it."

Relief flooded through Quinn as she tightened her grip on Brittany's hand. "I never heard you say it."

"I stopped freshman year before you came to McKinley Q." Brittany said, "I still use it but we never really talked much in high school, not when I was excited."

"I see..." Quinn smiled as they entered Apple Bee's and a short little woman who Quinn thought was the hostess walked up.

"Hello my name is Sara, please let me bring you to your seats, two tonight?" The tiny woman asked, she had bright red hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail and a figure to die for. She was sparkling up at them with energy that tired Quinn out. A man was watching her interestedly from a booth with a warm smile that indicated he might be with her or in love with her.

"Yes just two." Brittany said.

"Alright if you will follow me." Sara chirped and the two girls followed her to a booth for two. They sat down thanking the hostess who said, "Your server will be Betty, she will be over in a minute."

The two girls waited for the server and made small talk, Quinn watched as Brittany played with her napkin and stared off into space. "B are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Will you let me hold your hand in public? I mean, this is a date and I want to hold your hand, but like...if you aren't comfortable with it I can't." Brittany asked in a rush, her blue eyes pleading with Quinn.

"Of course." Quinn held out her hand, palm up, and relished in the warmth as Brittany's hand placed itself on top.

"This is awesome." Brittany declared. Suddenly the two were interrupted by their server.

"Hi, I'm Betty your, Brittany is that you?" The girl had long brown hair that was french braided back and emerald green eyes, she looked with interest down at the tall blonde.

"Betty?" Brittany asked looking up, "Oh I didn't know that the hoster meant you."

"Hostess." Quinn muttered, as she stared up at the tall, beautiful Betty in jealousy and awe. "How do you two know each other?" She snarked.

"Britt here taught my boyfriend how to dance." Betty said cautiously, looking down at the hazel eyed blonde and registering the evil look coming from the cold eyes.

"Yeah he wasn't good and Betty's a good dancer but he was chicken with her, they had a wedding to dance at and I taught him!" Brittany perked up proudly, not registering Quinn's sky rocketing jealousy.

"Oh." Quinn said simply, "Well in any case, we will order now." This time Brittany looked up at her with alarm.

"Quinn?" She asked, "Betty is a good friend."

"Cool." Quinn said flatly. Betty looked around.

"Uh, what will you have then, Quinn is it?" Betty asked, looking unsure of what to do next.

"This." Quinn pointed to a burger selection and looked up at the waitress with a look of disdain. "Thanks."

"Britt?" Betty asked.

"Same thing, uh, call me later, tell me how the wedding went." Brittany said as Betty collected the menus and walked way quickly.

"So you never said anything about knowing beautiful women." Quinn said, "First I have to worry about Santana, and now her?"

"Quinn she is so straight and well, Santana is my issue. You can't act like this. I like you a lot, and I love you as my best friend. But I refuse to let you do this." Brittany sounded shaky, her voice wavering on the last part of her little speech.

"Britt..." Quinn looked a little lost, "It's just, I am sorry, I know I have no right to be like this." Quinn said. "I won't, well I will try not to do it again. You need to understand about Santana though. I know you're still in love with her." She hated that this was first date conversation but Brittany stared at her with knowing eyes.

"I know I'm not over Santana, and I know it bugs you. But I'm not in love with HER, I'm in love with the memories, I want that back sometimes, but what we have now is pretty cool too. I'm getting over her. I was before, I just panicked because she was always kind of my safety net, and suddenly she isn't. So if this doesn't work out, I have no Santana, and that's hard to adjust too. But you know what Quinn? I like not being over her, because it shows I can feel. I'm human. I miss her. I miss us. But how many years did we have us? How many years? I can't forget that in a day, like Rome or whatever." Brittany crossed her arms.

"I get it okay?" Quinn said in a small voice.

"No you don't, because what I feel for Santana has nothing to do with you. If I was madly in love with her I wouldn't be here right now. You reminded me that there is life beyond Santana, and love too. Quinn, you can't sit there and think that I am thinking of Santana all the time. Because truth is, I'm not. Even when I was pining, I wasn't thinking of her all the time. She is the one I call for help, but she is my best friend in the world, just like you are." Brittany said, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward.

"I understand, I mean when Puck and I had Beth...it's hard to get over even now, so many years later." Quinn said evenly. "Can we move on now and talk about good things?"

"Like where we're having sex tonight?" Brittany deadpanned, the hazel eyed blonde blushed deep red and shook her head smiling.

The rest of the date went well, the two friends connected and talked about life in general. Brittany held Quinn's hand through the whole date and Quinn controlled her jealousy this time. They went back to their apartment and actually just went to bed after a heavy make out session on the couch.

It was that night that Brittany laid in bed and thought about the date, how well it went, and how Quinn Fabray had issues, and it was now Brittany's job to save her. She rolled over to face the wall and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Santana had her eyes closed as she stood in the empty auditorium in her red cap and gown, Brittany was standing with her, she could feel her presence. _

_"Why didn't you tell me before B?" Santana choked out._

_"I couldn't distract you from this." Brittany said, Santana opened her eyes and saw that her girlfriend was gesturing at the stage. "You need to go to New York, or college, and get out of here. I'll be fine, I can totally redo it my way next year." Brittany smiled sadly, her baby blue eyes shining with unshed tears. _

_"Ugh Brittany, you need to stop thinking you need to help me like this." Santana whimpered, "Maybe I should just stay here and wait for you." _

_"No." Was all the blonde said, "I'll be waiting for you as long as you want me. But you can't resent me for holding you back."_

_"I could never resent you Britt Britt." Santana sniffled, her large brown eyes watering and Brittany moved forward and wrapped her in a hug, "We're fate..."_

_"We're whatever happens to us Santana. We aren't linked together, life is so big after high school." Brittany said, "I don't know what will happen but we have now, right here, and we have the summer." _

_"We aren't breaking up I promise." Santana declared with a small doubt in her head, "I mean we've been through too much shit to let that happen."_

_"I know Santana." Brittany whispered as the two girls stood in the middle of the stage embracing. _

_Flash forward to Thanksgiving Break, Santana was sitting in Brittany's room uneasily, "Brittany, we broke up, we can't keep doing this."_

_"We aren't doing anything but practicing." Brittany said as she stretched her bare legs out on the bed. "I thought we could still do stuff like this?" Brittany teased. The blonde thought of Sam who was waiting by his phone for her to call and tell him that he could come over, he had no idea that Santana was sitting in her room in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties. _

_"Yeah well this is what fucked us up in the first place, I can't hurt you again because I can't fully commit to this." Santana said, she glanced at Brittany with guilt in her face, "It's to hard being far apart."_

_"Yeah well sex is fun, and it's not dating." Brittany taunted. She stood up, her long legs drawing the latina's attention. _

_"I'm leaving tomorrow." Santana said, "I won't see you before then. I love you B, you know that. But I have to cut this off."_

_Brittany rolled her blue eyes, "Okay though you called me." She was in nothing but red cheerios bloomers and she pulled up her skirt with a flourish, "Another warm body?"_

_"I actually just wanted to spend time with you, the sex sort of just happened." Santana said in a hushed voice, "You aren't a warm body, you're a warm soul."_

_Brittany smiled and Santana smiled back, Santana knew that it would end after this. She felt her heart break a little at the thought of not seeing the blonde for a long time, and not seeing the blonde naked for a long time. Brittany wasn't just hers anymore, she was free to anyone. _

_That anyone, was Sam. Santana didn't know that and Brittany was unaware that tomorrow she would call Sam and with in the week would be his girlfriend. She needed a warm body and she chose him. _

_"I guess I'll walk you home?" Brittany asked as she pulled on her track pants from under the bed, under her skirt, pulled her skirt off over her pants, and grabbed her cheerios jacket. _

_"Yeah of course." Santana got up and scurried for her clothes. _

_The two girls walked to Santana's house, linking pinkes. They each thought of each other and what would happen. _

* * *

Santana remembered these things with pain in the beginning, and Brittany remembered them too with nostalgia and regret. They always linked pinkies and now it was forbidden. Santana was laying next to a snoring Dani, who had bad morning breath and she smirked. Brittany never had morning breath, she always had sweet breath, like marshmellows. But Dani had raging breath and Santana was okay with that, she even leaned over and kissed Dani on the mouth waking the shorter woman up and smiling.

"I love you Dani." She said.

"I know Santana, I love you too."

Meanwhile Rachel was in her room writing in her journal about the mystery woman who had captured her attention.

* * *

**A/n I promise the next chapter will be focused on Dantana, this one needed Fierce though. The Brittana flashback was just to sort of clarify when it ended, and a bittersweet memory. No one in particular was remembering it, but if you want to make it so, that is Brittany's flashback. Santana might think about them but she also has Dani. **

**So vote on whether Marley or Tina would be a good match for Rachel, you have to choose one of them, I have to admit I'm leaning to Tina because lets face it, Tina turned into a bitch and Rachel could have fun bailing her out. **


	7. Guardians of Love

**A/N I don't have enough votes for who to pair with Rachel yet. ALSO, I am not removing the Brittany tag from the story because this story is also Fierce. I realize that Dantana hasn't been focused on yet but this chapter is mainly Dantana, and no Brittany. But people need to realize that Brittany is a big part of Santana's life, even as friends and so yes, she was involved in some of those scenes to provide closure for herself. I focused more on Quinn and Brittany because I felt they needed more development. Also to the person who was pissed about Dani's bad breath, this relationship is more realistic then Brittana which is why Santana woke up to Dani having bad breath, it is symbolism. If you have ever been in a relationship you know what it is like to wake up next to someone who has bad breath, and if you love them, you kiss them anyway, which is what Santana did. She is realizing that perfection is not what you think it is, it's what you make of it. I'm not saying Brittany always had sweet breath, it's more like Santana was too afraid to think anything badly of Brittany, who was innocent and perfect, to her anyway, back then. But Dani has flaws and she is far from perfect, but Santana loves her for those flaws and that is more mature than well, what I just mentioned. **

**So please stop yelling at me for the tags, the tagging system got screwed with and no matter what I try to do, the pairings are f**ked up. I hope you like this DANTANA chapter. It's mainly Danana fluff but ends with something no one expected... PEZBERRY! No not really, that's another fic I'm working on ;) Though don't think dantana is not going to have some bumps in the road. **

Dani was tired as fuck, all she wanted to do was curl up under one of the tables like a kitten and fall asleep. She had the graveyard shift and it wasn't even halfway over. She yawned and a guy called out, "Hey honey, gimme a refill on my coffee!" He had a greasy comb over and a cheesy smile, the way he openly ran his eyes down Dani's body made her want to barf, a lot.

"Coming right up sir." Dani said loudly, she grabbed the hot coffee pot and ran over to the man who was sitting alone at a table.

"Yer a cutie, what ya say when you get off me and you go back to my place an we can really have some fun?" The man said in a lofty tone, he winked at Dani and she held back an insult.

"Sorry sir I work all night and I'm in a relationship." Dani clipped out politely, her hands tensing as she poured the coffee into his cup.

"Don't need to tell him, what he don't know won't hurt him." The man snaked his hand around her wrist and she tried to pull away but his grasp was to strong.

"OH HELLZ NO!" A voice cried out and all of a sudden Dani was flung away from the man, clutching the coffee pot in her hand to not spill it and her girlfriend was towering over the man who peered up at her surprised.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The man snapped out of his surprised mode and glared up at the woman who had interrupted his conquest, "What the hell is your-if yer wanna join miss you're more than welcome too."

"Listen up you premature balding leech, why don't you just crawl back inside your mama's home, and up to the basement that you dared to leave and stop hitting on women who don't want you around!" Santana snapped.

"Santana, please, you'll get us in trouble..." Dani said in a harsh whisper, still dazed from having been grabbed away, "I love you but I don't want you fired!"

"What did yer pretty little friend say my fiery little mexican?" the man asked with a sneer.

"You need to back off before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana said in a cold tone, she held herself directly in front of Dani who remained silent.

"Why should I?" He asked, puffing his chest out.

"Because you nincompoop, she's my girlfriend and not into cock okay?" Santana snapped, this surprised the man who stared up at them sheepishly.

"I didn't know..." He muttered looking ashamed. "My sister's gay, look I'm sorry ladies..." He was deep red.

"Don't let me catch you with your hands on any woman, gay or straight." Santana said in her bitchy tone, Dani nodded along.

"You're lucky my boss isn't here." Dani added. The man stuttered out another apology and Santana whisked Dani away muttering in spanish under her breath. "Santana, thanks, that was..."

She was interrupted by a kiss, Santana's lips crashed into hers and the raven haired girls arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "

"Why baby?" Dani asked, she stepped out of Santana's embrace and grabbed a rag, "I didn't even expect you to come in, you kicked ass, I love you so much!"

"I wanted to see you." Santana said, "I hate it when men act like that."

"I hate it when people act like that in general." Dani said shaking her head, her blonde hair was falling out of it's ponytail.

"Yeah..." Santana still looked mad.

"Let me get you a coffee and get that guy's bill so he can get the hell out of here." Dani rushed away to go do those things leaving Santana to ponder in her own thoughts.

Santana sat there and thought about how she wasn't around to protect her girlfriend, how it had hurt. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen another time when she wasn't around. She looked up as Dani placed a cup of black coffee in front of her.

"He left a huge tip, he must have felt bad." Dani said.

"Yeah, baby, do you walk to work alone in the dark?" Santana asked, looking into Dani's eyes.

"Yeah I do, why?" Dani had no other customers at the moment so she sat down across from Santana.

"I just hate that you don't have me around." Santana whispered, "I could protect you."

Dani chuckled at Santana and Santana responded with an evil look, "San, I've been living in this city for three years. I can handle myself!" Dani said happily.

"I know, but that man was..." Santana didn't finish her sentence.

"He was a dick but I could've handled it, but you came, and I love you for that. You helped me out a lot." Dani said, she tilted her head and watched as Santana just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"At my old school there was this bully named Dave and he bullied the only out gay kid, it's why I was so afraid of coming out. The kid left the school because of a death threat, and Dave was gay too..." Santana said.

"That's why you were so scared? A bully?" Dani asked.

"It was bad, all the kids in my glee club got slushied, including me. The only one who didn't was Brittany, and I have no idea why. I could deal with that, but not with the talks and looks, and I wanted to learn how to handle myself." Santana explained.

"Oh well that's normal, I was afraid too." Dani nodded.

"He was really big, I didn't know what he'd do to me, or Britt, that's why I kept it quiet, part of it anyway. I feel bad because I didn't do anything to help the others, and than I see you getting harassed and I just want to be there, I want to do something this time." Santana said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You did, and this isn't high school so the bullies are a little different." Dani said as she took Santana's hand. "You were awesome just now, and I know you'd never let anyone get bullied now that didn't deserve it. You outed Brody about his prostitution, Rachel told me that, you made sure she was safe. So don't doubt yourself honey, because obviously you aren't afraid anymore."

"I guess..." Santana said. "I just, I'll do anything to protect you."

"I know, same here babe." Dani winked at her girlfriend who laughed, "I gotta go wait on that old guy who sat at the bar though, keep an eye on him for me." Dani winked.

"Gotcha." Santana smiled and sipped her coffee.

* * *

Dani was staring at Rachel annoyed, "I am not going to attempt to contact my parents, that would be stupid."

"But Dani, you are missing essential parts of your life, and you need to make amends or have closure." Rachel said in a loud voice. Santana sat at the dinner table staring at the pizza with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Vegan pizza? What the fuck Berry, you cook me vegan pizza?" Santana asked in an outraged tone of voice.

"Yes Santana, because I refuse to use animal products, how would you like it if once you gave birth I used your breast milk to make cheese, milk, and other dairy products?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"The fuck?" Santana asked, "The fact that your midget little brain actually thought of those possibilities scares the shit out of me."

"I'm just saying, it would be horrendous, but we are okay to use cow milk?" Rachel asked.

"Goat milk too." Dani added with an evil grin.

"Ugh, Dani you need to call your parents!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, they don't want me around." Dani said shaking her head.

"I want you to think about it." Rachel insisted.

"She doesn't have to think about shit Berry." Santana said as she poked the pizza.

"Just try the pizza Santana, it's not bad, I was vegan once and ate the same stuff." Dani said as she watched her girlfriend treat the pizza slice like it was lethal poison.

"No." Was all Santana said. "Berry, will you cook another pizza for me please?"

"Santana!" Rachel snapped.

"Please?" Santana pouted and Rachel relented, she walked over to the freezer and pulled out a meat lovers pizza. "THAT'S THE ONE!" Santana cried.

"Murder on a slice." Rachel said sadly.

"I don't know how you two even live together." Dani said shaking her head.

"I smoke weed a lot." Santana deadpanned.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE." Rachel called out.

"Ugh you two are like an old married couple, come on!" Dani cried out jokingly.

"If I were married to Rachel she'd dress so much sexier." Santana said winking at the short brunette who rolled her eyes.

"I would stay dressed like this." Rachel said.

"I'd have you in lingerie." Santana insisted.

"Like you have me in lingerie?" Dani smirked. Santana blushed.

"I don't think lingerie is sexy." Rachel said shaking her head.

"It is sexy!" Santana cried out.

"Was it sexy on...Quinn?" Rachel said bringing up the one regret Santana had.

"She sucks in bed, sorry!" Santana cried out with a laugh, "Not sorry!"

"She looks like she'd be fun..." Dani said.

"She likes to hit." Santana said. "The first time was cool but the second time she hit me."

"Well she has a lot of aggression." Rachel said, "Pent up."

"So that can make someone good in bed." Dani said, "I slept with a straight girl once and she was mad at all men, it was awesome."

"I don't know, Quinn isn't straight though." Santana said quickly.

"True." Dani nodded.

"Well did Brittany wear lingerie?" Rachel asked.

"We were in high school, and not even together half of the time, we weren't thinking of sexy outfits for each other." Santana reminded the shorter brunette.

"True." Rachel conceded.

"Well Santana looks sexy in it." Dani said, she poked Santana who blushed.

"I would think so, she has abs." Rachel agreed.

"Want to see some pictures?" Dani pulled out her iPhone but Santana snatched it away much to Dani's delight, she started laughing and Rachel joined in.

"As much as Berry wants to see this hot piece of ass, the answer is no." Santana said in a high pitched voice, her face deep red. Dani grinned at her adorable girlfriend.

"I don't have the pictures on my phone silly." She teased as she leaned over to Santana and Eskimo kissed her.

"You two are so cute." Rachel said with a soft smile.

"I know." Santana and Dani said together at the same time.

* * *

Dani had dealt with Santana's ex, the beautiful and slim dancer with blue eyes and a smile so sweet it gave people diabetes. She was hot and Dani saw that and appreciated it. Now Brittany texted her a lot, attempting to make amends and be part of her life. She liked Brittany.

But one thing a lesbian always has is a disgruntled ex, and Dani had one of those.

Jo. Jo was muscular, with short dirty blonde hair, that was spiked or put into a faux hawk. She wore plaid and skinny jeans and had ice blue eyes. She was Dani's girlfriend when Dani left her parents house, and Dani's girlfriend when Dani moved to New York. They had moved to Dani's aunts house for a whole year together while Dani took classes online to finish her diploma (she had been on the fast track but she needed two more classes) and Jo worked at a diner (not the one she works at now). Dani soon "graduated" and found a job at the diner she's at now. She and Jo got a small place together, and talked about getting married. But things changed. Jo would argue with her, and get insecure if she was around men. The two girls lost something in those years, and in the end Jo moved out, leaving Dani to scramble for money and find a smaller apartment.

She dated other people after, and hooked up with Jo a few times more after each relationship failed. But no one had caught her attention like Santana. Santana was different and that made Dani smile. Santana Lopez was the opposite of Jo. Jo had been forceful, and liked to be in control. Santana was willing to compromise and go with the flow.

Dani hadn't told Santana about Jo, simply because it hurt to talk about. Jo had left her, just left, and now that Dani was happy, why should she discuss things that made her sad. She might someday if the two girls got more serious, but now she hated to even think of Jo. That is until she got the text.

_Hey Dani, long time no see...-Jo_

Dani froze, she was expecting a text from Brittany to be honest, they were discussing plans to carpool down to Lima for Thanksgiving. Dani was going with them to visit the glee club and get to know everyone. She was excited. Instead when she looked at the screen she saw the familiar number and that message. She stared at her phone, she was in her apartment sitting in her armchair.

_Yeah talk about months lol! What's up?-Dani_

Dani decided to go with casual. She waited for the reply, wondering what it would be.

_I miss you.-Jo_

_Oh yeah me too it's been forever-Dani_

_U still work at tht diner?-Jo_

_Yep still there-Dani_

_I shld stop by and order something!-Jo_

_Go ahead.-Dani_

_So, you single?-Jo_

_No actually.-Dani_

_How long will this one last lol? You always dump em after like a week!-Jo_

_This is serious-Dani_

_Right, well if it ends, call me. I think we should talk.-Jo_

_We can talk now I'm just at my apartment.-Dani_

_Is that an invite?-Jo_

_No it means text me what you want to talk about.-Dani_

_But I always come over :(-Jo_

_Maybe you can come have dinner with me and some friends, meet some people-Dani_

_maybe-Jo_

_Well if you want to talk than go ahead-Dani_

_I'll call you sometime.-Jo_

_K-Dani_

_Tell your pretty lady friend I say hi ;)-Jo_

Dani threw her phone over to the couch and let out a sigh, Jo would be pissed that she had a girlfriend and was refusing her. Jo would assume she did the dumping. Jo would want to meet Santana, and Jo would certainly show up at the diner now that she was most likely single and horny, hoping to still have some sort of spell over Dani. Dani hated Jo sometimes, she wondered what happened to the girl she fell in love with.

She heard her phone buzz again and picked it up cautiously.

_I guess we could take Quinn's car-Britt Britt_

Dani let out a sigh of relief and texted back quickly that she'd ask the NYC crew what they thought and put her phone down again. She had no idea what to do or to think. She just shrugged her shoulders and lay down on her couch with a sigh, what ever happened would happen.

* * *

Santana was just getting off of work when someone walked into the diner that caught her eye. A woman with short dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes walked up to the counter and looked at her, "Hey I'm looking for someone who works here." The woman said with a smile, Santana looked at her and realized that this woman was a lesbian, just by looks, you could tell.

"I see, well I can't really help you until you give me a name." Santana smiled back politely and the girl leaned forward slightly.

"Is Dani in right now? It's important, I'm family." The woman said, she tilted her head.

"Uh, no she's not." Santana said, startled that another lesbian was asking for her girlfriend, "Are you a lesbian?"

"Yes actually I am, how did you know. I'm Joanna, call me Jo." Jo answered with a grin.

"Okay. Well uh I'll let Dani know you were looking for her." Santana said quickly. She needed to see Dani ASAP.

"Right, well when does she come in today? I'll order a big meal and wait." Jo said with a smile.

"Well she has like the next day off and today I think, so waiting for two days would be silly." Santana said in her best innocent tone, Jo just nodded.

"Thanks anyway, let her know I came in though?" Jo said.

"Yeah of course I'll leave her a little memo if I don't catch her." Santana said, she picked up a piece of note paper and wrote out 'jo looking for dani' she held it up to Jo with a smirk that she tried to conceal, "Is this okay?"

"Perfect thanks hun." Jo turned and walked out of the diner leaving Santana to glare at her retreating figure.

* * *

Dani answered the phone, Santana's voice filled her right ear, "I just met an interesting woman at the diner babe."

"Oh yeah? I was just about to call you actually." Dani said sitting up.

"Were you? Because this woman was looking for you, her name was Joanna, call her Jo." Santana sounded pissed.

"That's why I was going to call you, she's my ex..." Dani waited for the reaction.

"Why was she looking for you Dani?" Santana asked.

"She just texted me telling me she wants to talk, and that she misses me... I think she's just playing games San, don't worry." Dani said quickly.

"So how come I've never heard of Jo?" Santana asked, her tone sounded sort of hurt, "I told you all about Brittany."

"Well Jo is different for me, she really hurt me and she brings bad luck to each relationship I have. I just didn't want to discuss it yet." Dani explained, "I trust you and all but I mean, Jo's the biggest bitch in Manhattan."

"I get it Dani, I guess." Santana said quietly.

"Well what did she say?" Dani asked.

"She wanted me to tell you she's looking for you, and I did." Santana said.

"Did you tell her you're my girlfriend?" Dani asked.

"Not yet, I wanted her to think she's safe with me around until the right moment to strike." Santana said in a venomous tone.

"Oh San...please don't do anything." Dani said tiredly. "She's old fucking news trust me."

"I guess." Santana said. "I have to go now." Santana hung up leaving Dani to swear to herself and call one person who she knew could help.

* * *

**A/N here is another chapter, enjoy and review. The next chapter I put up will also focus more on dantana, with a little of Brittany helping. **


	8. Finding Common Ground

**A/N Hey I'm back with an update! Okay for a general timeline: Halloween is upon us in the next chapter and then we fast forward to Novemberish, I know that it's a little late but I've had school and exams :P Okay so despite the many criticisms of this story, I am planning on finishing it, and maybe writing another? A more Brittany/Quinn centric one considering I love them as a pair. Also, in the works is a lovely brittana fanfic. **

**Okay so please leave a review about who you want Rachel to be paired with, and what you think of me adding the Jo storyline :)**

Santana had no idea how to feel as she sat at the table stiffly, Rachel was flitting around the kitchen nervously, "What is it with you two and exes coming over for dinner? Granted Brittany is your best friend and Quinn was a one night stand, but why does Dani need her ex to come over?" Rachel asked in a lightly annoyed voice. She tried to keep her voice calm but Santana was staring into the distance.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Why is this Jo person coming to dinner!" Rachel said loudly.

"Because I want to meet her, on common grounds. I need to know what I'm dealing with and she kept bugging Dani about meeting her. So Dani thought of this, appeasing both of us." Santana said.

"I see, well that is all well, but you're just sitting there, and I doubt you like this idea." Rachel said knowingly.

"Actually it was my idea Rachel." Santana informed the small girl with a raised eyebrow. "I want to meet this girl. She's been calling Dani all damn week and even when Dani pointed me out to her in the diner she just called more. I figured a civilized dinner could settle things down."

"I see, so you going all lima heights on her?" Rachel asked with an over enthusiastic smile on her face.

"No." Santana said.

"Oh." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and continued to make the meal that would be eaten later on by the guest and company.

"I just want to know what I'm dealing with." Santana repeated.

"Of course Santana." Rachel murmured in a soothing tone.

* * *

Jo had been texting and calling Dani for a whole week after first contacting her much to Dani's dismay, she tried her best to ignore the woman but Jo didn't give up easily. So Dani finally pointed out who Santana was, Jo was mad that Santana had lied about who she was at first but then impressed at how beautiful the woman was. It made Jo call more, and Santana started getting pissed. She asked when Jo would stop, Dani said she had no idea.

"When is she going to stop calling? Doesn't she know you don't want to talk to her?" Santana had asked in a small voice, no ferocity in it whatsoever.

"I don't know Sani, she's persistant, and it tires me out. I could change my number I guess, does it bug you that much? I don't have feelings for her or anything S, I just talked to her because I thought if I let her know I had a serious girlfriend she would back off. I guessed wrong..." Dani rolled her eyes.

"It's not that, I just don't like the fact that she won't stop. It's not a good trait, she seems forceful about it Dani, it worries me." Santana pointed out. "I kind of want to meet her."

"You have." Dani said.

"No I want her to meet us all, so she knows you have a network of people around you honey." Santana explained. "I mean, she sounds pissed in those voicemails!"

Dani cringed, Jo did sound mad, she sounded like she wouldn't stop until she got Dani back, and that was a bit unsettling. But she didn't want to start trouble with her ex, and she didn't want to think her ex would do anything insane. Jo was sane..right?

Jo was sane but the worried look in Santana's big brown eyes made Dani realize that maybe it was good to let Jo know she had a network of people willing to help her. So she answered the phone next time Jo called and invited her to a dinner party, she warned her Santana would be there and Jo accepted immediately. Maybe this was a bad idea but hey, you can't knock it til you try it.

* * *

Jo stood outside the apartment building and looked up with burning curiousity, Dani had specifically said that many people would be there. She had warned Jo that she might not want to come. But Jo wanted to come, Jo wanted to see that girl, Santana, and she wanted Santana to know she always wins.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation between Rachel and Santana, Santana stood up, and smoothed out her dark green dress. She made her way over to the door and opened it slowly only to see her girlfriend staring back at her with large nervous eyes.

"Baby!" Santana pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"Hey San, I'm here." Dani hugged her girlfriend back, rubbing the latina's small back.

"Thank god." Rachel muttered as she walked back to the kitchen, "Santana was about to have a heart attack."

"Not true." Santana huffed.

"So true." Dani teased.

"Has Jo told you when she'd be here?" Santana asked.

"Nope." Dani said checking her phone again, she walked inside with Santana and they both sat at the table, looking at the food laid out. "Rachel did you cook all this?"

"Heck yes I did!" Rachel said, on the table was turkey, mashed potatoes, pasta (vegan), pizza (non vegan) and meatloaf, a random serving of foods and vegetables were missing.

"Why are there no veggies?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"I don't want them tonight." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh of course." Dani nodded understandingly. Just then another noise made them all jump and Kurt came in with a pissed off look on his face.

"Dani I think I met your ex, she's standing outside the door." Kurt huffed. He threw his coat on the couch and made his way to the table, as he said that a woman with short hair and piercing blue eyes walked in with raised eyebrows.

"Is this the Berry-Hummel-Lopez residence?" Jo asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Yes welcome!" Rachel jumped up and made her way to the taller girl and a smile, "I love your suit...is it designer?"

"It's off a shelf at JC PENNEY. I thought I should dress up, turns out I was right, all you ladies look beautiful." Jo said with a slow grin, she made a point to stop her gaze on Santana who looked right back with a nervous stare.

"Thank you Jo! I'm Rachel!" Rachel said, "Let me take your coat and you sit down where ever you like at the table." Rachel took the coat from her guest and threw it on the couch on top of Kurt's who scoffed.

"My pleasure." Jo said as she strolled to the table and sat next to Kurt, across from Dani, she smiled at Dani and said, "So my little D, how have you been? You look beautiful."

"I've been good. Taking classes and stuff." Dani shrugged.

"Oh and other things eh?" Jo gestured to the latina sitting next to her.

"Well yes Jo I have a girlfriend, I told you that already." Dani said smiling tightly, Santana felt tension go up her spine and she stiffened. Jo noticed and continued grinning. Rachel sat down and cleared her throat.

"Dinner everyone? The pasta is vegan, as are the potatoes. I myself made some tofurkey if anyone wants some? It's in the oven warming up. Help yourself to everything else." Rachel started to fill her plate, staring at it intently, Jo did the same, reaching out when Santana did and the two girls brushed wrists.

"Wow Santina, is it? You have such smooth skin." Jo said.

"It's Santana." Rachel and Dani said at the same time with the same glare. Santana looked up bewildered but smiled.

"I steal Kurt's lotion." She said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt snapped. He looked up from his plate and glared at his friend who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Santana." Jo said.

"It's fine, I'm sure that long names confuse you, must be hard for you to remember." Santana said coolly, a sharp look from Dani made guilt wash over her but Jo just nodded.

"Foreign names especially, illegal immigrants and stuff, you never know." Jo said.

"That made no sense." Santana whispered.

"I was implying that your parents were illegal immigrants and had no idea what proper american names were honey." Jo said with a smile.

"I see." Santana had no idea what to say. A part of her wanted to get up and scream in spanish at the girl sitting diagonal from her, a stronger part wanted to get up and lock herself in her room and cry. She had handled worse insults from her cheerleading coach as a teenager, but this was worse somehow and she wanted to cry. Jo had a way of looking at her like she was dirt, and she had never been looked at like that, not even when she came out.

Dani was watching the exchange with anger, "Jo, you need to be respectful or else." Dani snapped.

"Dani I'm kidding." Jo said with an innocent face. "Santana you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and your name is beautiful, please forgive my stupid minority joke that I made in attempt to break the ice. My sense of humor as always been off kilter." Jo smiled at the girl with piercing blue eyes and white even teeth.

"It's okay." Santana said, because she didn't want to piss Dani off, because she had no idea whether the woman was being fake or real. Because Santana was not feeling bad ass at the moment. The whole idea of Jo coming over was so that Santana could scare her away with some of her tricks. But it wasn't working.

"Actually it isn't okay." Kurt spoke up. "I don't appreciate poor humor, especially regarding my best friend."

"I am so sorry." Jo repeated, her eyes meeting Kurt's

"I am too." Rachel said, "But now that this moment is over, why don't we all get to know each other, Jo what do you do for a living?"

"I manage a diner." Jo said.

"How quaint." Rachel said with a tight smile, her brown eyes shining.

"Yeah it pays well and I know the owner, when he dies I get the place." Jo said with a laugh.

"Really?" Santana leaned forward, "I said the same thing about my cheerleading coach, she was going to give me the squad and leave it all to me."

"Yeah really!" Jo said momentarily forgetting that she wanted to bring this beautiful woman down. She started talking about her love of the diner, "It's this adorable little place that belongs in a small town, all friendly and shit. We play old music and serve good food, we have regulars and people who want the small town feel. I feel like I'm back home when I'm there. I mean he said he'd leave it to me, and I do most of the business stuff already. God willing I don't want him to die of course, but hey, it's a legacy I'm proud to take over." Jo said with a soft smile, her piercing blue eyes dimmed down to a soft glow and Dani smiled momentarily in surprise at the happiness on her exes face.

"I'm so glad you found something that makes you so happy!" Dani enthused, she had never seen Jo look so loving about something, not even her.

"I am too trust me, it's hard to find yourself in this city and I got lucky. It's enough pay to settle myself down and look for a family, which yeah I do kind of want that young." Jo shrugged.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I got here and still have no idea what the fuck to do." Santana said with a sigh, her brown eyes shaded as she regarded Jo with a hidden smile. "I'm not even in college yet and I think I want to dance but who knows?" Santana shrugged. "I'd kill to be in your shoes."

"Well yeah but you want fame, and I saw that commercial, it was awesome!" Jo said, then she looked around, "All of you want fame don't you? I never thought of it. But you all have common ground."

"Yeah but it's more about being able to do what I love like you do." Santana said, Rachel and Kurt nodded in agreement. Dani sat there in silent amazement as her ex and her girlfriend continued a semi serious conversation where no one was insulting each other.

"It took a while though, I've been here longer than you." Jo pointed out, "Me and Dani got here like three years ago and I mean, it was like hard. Dani has it hard, she is so talented but like I said, you guys chose the hardest thing to break into. Good luck is all I can say, and God Bless, I would never have the balls to do this."

Santana smiled and said, "But you had the balls to stay somewhere you love and take over one day." She said. Jo just nodded with a smile.

Surprisingly the night continued smoothly and Dani was surprised. At the end of the night Jo was by the door and still talking with Santana. Dani walked over in a daze, "Jo it was fun seeing you again, we should do this again sometime." Dani said.

"Totally! I just gave S my number." Jo said, she smiled at the latina and held up her phone.

"Yeah we're going to get together for coffee next week and talk about you." Santana teased.

"Oh haha." Dani rolled her eyes. They bid goodbye and Jo walked out feeling satisfied that she had made friends with the new girlfriend, and confused because she wanted to destroy her before.

Meanwhile Dani stared at Santana, "What did you do?"

"I appealed to her good side like an old friend of mine would have done." Santana nodded, "Exes aren't all bad Dani, trust me."


	9. Hallow's Eve

Santana was sexy, and she would continue to be sexy. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, the red lipstick that was perfectly placed on her plump lips, and the mascara that enhanced her deep brown eyes. She put on a red corset and a black pair of spandex shorts with fish net tights, calling herself the devil cupid. She just wanted to look sexy and impress Dani who was coming over later to take her to a party for NYADA students held at the local bar. Rachel was standing in the door way of the bathroom looking annoyed. Her surprisingly long legs sticking out from a short skirt and her old reindeer sweater, that she had numerous copies of, was on. She was going as the "old Rachel Berry," in order to clarify that when she was famous she would have costumes of people copying her iconic look, and she would start the trend. Santana just told people she was a naughty librarian.

"Santana you need to hurry, Dani will be here any minute and I want to get to the party before Brody does, you know how he gets when we're in the same building. He gets all clingy and tries to hit on me some more. I do not feel comfortable with that." Rachel said as she scanned Santana's costume.

"I'm hurrying Berry, calm down the plastic man won't touch you I promise. He might however offer his services for a small fee." Santana said with an evil grin, Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom angrily. "Oh mijah calm down!" Santana called after the small diva laughing, she kept laughing as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Dani standing there in a Alice in Wonderland costume, the full blue dress and blonde pigtails, nothing slutty about it. Santana gaped, "Did I get the wrong memo for this party? Dani it's halloween, your supposed to be slutty and let me look at you all night in what is lingerie but we insist on calling costumes, you're sooo hot, come on!" Santana threw her hands up in the air and Dani rolled her eyes.

"I like this costume." Dani shrugged.

"You need to show off that body." Santana said as she slithered her arms around Dani and pecked her cheeks.

"I will next year, we should go. Is Kurt going?" Dani asked looking for the boy.

"No just us ladies!" Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. Dani grinned at her and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Did you ever consider you might be the third wheel?" Santana asked.

"No." Rachel said as she walked up to the couple and slung her arm around both of them.

"Because she isn't." Dani grinned and linked arms with Rachel, Santana sighed and followed them out of the apartment.

* * *

The bar was crowded and hot. Santana sat at a table nursing a beer as Rachel and Dani danced together. Santana watched her girlfriend with a smile, she had sat down for a few minutes to rest, because she had worked all day and was winded. But watching Dani dance was adorable, the girl jumped up and down with her eyes closed and fist pumping as Rachel did the same thing while singing along to the song. She watched and smiled at them. She drank more of her beer that she had scored from some older guy, by paying him with flirting, because she could still flirt.

Dani came back from the dance floor, flushing red and smiling broadly, "Babe will you dance with me now?" Dani said, her eyes shining and her lips pouting. Rachel was behind her, sweating and looking beat.

"Seriously S, go dance with her I need a rest." Rachel weezed out.

"Okay I think I might be able too..." Santana grinned and grabbed Dani's hand, the two girls made their way to the dance floor and started to move together. Dani's hips moved in sync with Santana's who stood behind her and placed her hands on the girls hips. They moved in time to the fast music and swayed. Dani leaned her head into Santana's neck, and placed a kiss. Santana smirked and said, "You're so adorable when you dance with me."

"I love you." Dani responded as she continued to sway with Santana to the music. c

* * *

By the end of the night all three girls were tired. They were back at the apartment and Santana was staring at Rachel who kept laughing and leaning on Dani. "I was like NOOOOO!" Rachel laughed as she clapped Dani's back with her small hands.

"It was sooo funny! He really does look like a creepy plastic doll!" Dani laughed.

"Berry unless you wants in on this, leave so I can jump my girlfriend." Santana snapped. Rachel looked up and paled instantly, than she grinned and winked, she stumbled to her bedroom and called out something about being quiet.

Santana moved close to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, "That was so rude Santana." Dani said though she was smiling.

"I gets what I wants." Santana said shrugging her shoulders. She leaned down and kissed Dani, surprising the smaller blonde who kissed back enthusiastically. Santana pushed Dani down on the couch and stared down at her, "I really want you out of that costume." Santana said as she lowered herself to Dani and started removing the costume. Dani let out a laugh and than a squeal of surprise as Santana's rough hands moved and started to undo the zipper in the back.

"Don't rip it, it was expensive." Dani said quickly. She took her own hands and cupped Santana's chest, the boobs were spilling out of the red corset. "I'm sorry I didn't just wear this or something." She leaned forward and kissed the latina's exposed neck, making Santana shiver as she slipped the dress down Dani's arms.

"Just take it off Dani!" Santana grabbed the dress and finally managed to rip it off as she looked down at her topless girlfriend. Dani stared back at Santana and suddenly Santana was on top of her and moving her hands down to Dani's hips, her mouth to Dani's nipples. Dani let out a moan and Santana laughed harshly.

"San, I love you." Dani whispered. Santana looked up suddenly and stared into Dani's large brown eyes. Her and poised to slip inside of Dani's underwear, and than inside of Dani.

"I love you too." Santana said as she slipped her fingers in and Dani let out another moan. Santana moved her fingers faster and Dani kept moaning.

After, Dani lay on the couch topless and sleepy. "I can't finish you, holy shit you really went at me." Dani said breathlessly.

"I know, consider it a gift." Santana winked at her girlfriend and Dani let out a sleepy laugh.

"I'm so tired." Dani said as her mind drifted and her eyes closed, Santana agreed and prodded Dani.

"Bed, come on." Santana helped her girlfriend up and they stumbled to the bed where they both collapsed and slept all night and well into the day.

* * *

Quinn sat on the couch, her blonde hair down and perfectly straight. She had thrown on her old Mckinley high sweat pants and an old sweatshirt. She looked the part of a college kid who needed some sleep, but was attractive anyway. Brittany was next to her in a pair of black leggings and uggs, looking at a pamphlet.

"It's supposed to be so much fun!" Brittany squealed.

"Yeah of course it is." Quinn scoffed. "A haunted house? Come on B, we can go to a party, get drunk, and finally do something." Quinn said in a whiny voice.

"But I love haunted houses!" Brittany said pouting, she leaned in and kissed Quinn's soft cheek, "Please baby?"

"I, you called me baby?" Quinn looked over at Brittany and smiled, "You've never called me baby before..."

"I haven't?" Brittany asked. She felt herself start to blush, "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Well I like it." Quinn said with a small smile.

"I do too." Brittany said. "So anyway it's halloween and this haunted house is supposed to be so scary."

"B I don't think I can do it..." Quinn shook her head. Brittany just pouted at her...

30 minutes later the two blondes stood outside a building in line for a haunted house. "We could have at least worn costumes." Quinn said as she glanced down at Brittany's covered legs, "Something revealing?"

"I like this!" Brittany said happily.

"Of course." Quinn sighed. The two girls walked up to the building where a woman in all black and a white face stood there and surveyed them. "Ugh two please?" Quinn asked unsure of what to do.

"Are these two ladies sure they want to embark on such an adventure? They may not come back alive..." The woman whispered as she took Quinn's money and opened the door.

"Oh yeah!" Brittany fist pumped the air and took Quinn's hand, leading her through the entrance, only to be stopped by a man who had blood all over his face. He had jumped out at them causing Quinn to jump back and Brittany to start laughing.

"Q it's okay..." Brittany whispered as she moved back to stand next to Quinn who looked pissed off. Quinn just rolled her hazel eyes. Brittany put her arms around Quinn and lead her on smoothly avoiding a man with what appeared to be two heads in his hand and a large knife. Quinn was shaking and Brittany tightened her arms around the girl.

"I don't like this..." Quinn said, Brittany smiled. Suddenly Freddy Krueger popped out at them cackling and Quinn let out a scream, Brittany grabbed Quinn and moved past Freddy who made an attempt to follow. The whole haunted house went like this, Quinn screaming and Brittany steering her away and laughing.

Soon they were at the end and Quinn let go of Brittany and looked so happy to be outside. "Thank goodness, I never want to do that again." Quinn said with a slight frown.

"It was fun! You were adorable..." Brittany said as she stepped forward. Suddenly she heard a sound and saw a figure out of the side of her vision. "Uh oh..." Brittany mumbled.

Quinn really had a surprise when a man with a chainsaw and a white mask came running after her, she grabbed Brittany and ran out into the sidewalk as fast as she could screaming. Brittany was pulled along, surprised but amused. "I ALMOST DIED!" Quinn screamed at the woman at the door who looked more scared of the blonde than what was in the house. "I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Quinn screamed again, Brittany pulled her away and to the car laughing.

"Q, calm down it's over!" Brittany said, Quinn stared at her, eyes wide.

"That could have killed me, I think that the chain saw had a chain on it!" Quinn said angrily, she ducked into the car and Brittany slipped into the driver seat with a look of happiness.

"Baby you were awesome I want to do this again next year!" Brittany squealed.

"Oh my..." Quinn just breathed deeply and the two girls headed back to their apartment.

* * *

Santana tilted her head back and let out a loud laugh as Brittany relayed Quinn's reaction to the haunted house. Brittany was skyping her on the computer with Quinn. "Seriously Juno, you got that scared?" She teased.

"I don't want to talk about it." Quinn said.

"It was adorable." Brittany grinned at the blonde and Santana felt herself warm up a little.

"You two probably had some hot sex right?" Santana winked.

"No Quinn wanted to cuddle and watch some cartoons that were about little brats." Brittany said.

"I wanted to watch Bratz. Not a movie about brats. Bratz like the doll?" Quinn said.

Santana smirked, "Right Q, like that makes it any better."

"But we cuddled, and she drooled on me." Brittany shrugged.

"Ugh the adorableness of it all is getting to me!" Santana said.

"Is Dani with you?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"She'll be here in like ten minutes, why?" Santana tilted her head.

"We were talking about plans for thanksgiving." Brittany said.

"Oh okay, well when she gets here I can give her the computer?" Santana shrugged.

"Nah just let her know I need to talk to her, I got work in like five." Brittany pouted.

The three friends bid goodbye and Santana sat their satisfied.

Halloween was fun for all.

* * *

**A/N So this is a chapter filled with Dantana and Fierce fluff, no conflict, just celebrating. As you can see, they celebrated the holiday two different ways. Brittany and Quinn are not official as a couple and Dani and Santana have been dating since August or so. I hope you liked it, review! I need some reviews please!**


End file.
